


Alice in Los Angeles (Wonder Land)

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: ... - Freeform, Alchol, Alice in Wonderland, Creative, Dancing, Dress Up, Drugs, M/M, Minor mention of Sub/Dom, Minor mention of bondage, Music, Mystery, Other, Patying, Violence, clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a brightly colored envelope lands on your floor, you have nothing but confusing and wonder at the unmarked thing. So you open it and read the folded card, a part from the club you often attened. You wonder if you should go but it gets the better of you and you soon find your way through the clubs darkness chasing after one small kitty who is almost the devil himself with temptation oozing off him in waves.</p><p>Welcome to Wonderland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> THis fic came from an idea which popped in to my head after I listened to Adam's song 'Down the rabbit hole' and when I kept seeing a lot of things to do with Alice in wonderland.  
> In a way, I have no idea where this fic is going, just that I wanted to create it, so there may be a few moments where there is a what the fuck moment and you may question my sanity but believe me, I will honestly try and create something half decent enough for you guys to read and enjoy.
> 
> As always, feed back is a great and if there are any messed up, crazy, cucckoo type songs, photos, videos or anything you want to share then the more the merrier, im not sure how often I will update, but each time I do, I will try and make it a long chapter or as big as I can so you guys have something to keep you entertained between updates.
> 
> <3

**_*Prologue* _ **

_The day…well late night started out normal when he woke up, the jet lag still heavy on his mind as he searched blindly for his phone which had started to ring abnormally loud in the dead silent apartment, curses muttered half asleep still as his hand finally wrapped around cold glass and hard plastic and he brought it closer to him from where it had been teetering on the edge of his high bed, relief running through his mind that he wouldn’t have to replace the glass front once again after the last time he had fallen asleep on the bed with his phone beside him.  
Pressing the accept button, he glared at the phone trying to see the time before he shifted the cold surface against his ear and mumbled a death threat which was created with a bright laugh before it cut off quickly as words started to spill through to his hazy mind._

_‘’Club’’_

_‘’Fluffy pink things’’_

_‘’Hot guys’’_

_Confused he pushed himself up half asked on to an elbow as he frowned to his pitch black room and shook his head clear, the bright voice still ringing in his right ear as he squinted through the darkness trying to work out and remember how he had managed to find his way home and let himself in after drinking so much. Sighing loudly, he dropped back and let his arm not holding the phone drop over his face as the other voice laughed again._

_‘’Silly boy drank too much’’_

_‘’Learn your lesson next time’’_

_‘’Shame about those pants’’_

_By the time he had located the neon flashing lights of his alarm clock, the call had ended and his scarily awake and alert friend’s voice had finally let the ringing in his ears subside back to a soft silence which he took in for a few minutes, his chest rising and falling slowly as he moved his arm and rubbed at his eyes before he rolled over and stretched out across his large bed, the softness of silk against his warm skin made a soft growl of content and happiness escape his lips as he wormed his fingers around the covers again and pulled them up over his shoulder tightly and buried his face back in to his pillow, his mind and inner voice telling himself that he was glad to be home and in his own bed again but the demon on his shoulder laughing at him for going straight from the airport to his friends favorite bar where they carried on drinking to celebrate his success on getting the promotion in work._

_Shifting again with a heavy sigh a few moments later, he decided that sleep was not going to come back to him again as he turned back over and pushed his hands in to the soft mattress as he sat up, bones creaking and groaning under their tough attack of being cramped on a plane and one too many bar stools and booths. Settling his feet down on the hard wooden flooring, he wiggled his toes against the coldness before standing, legs of sleeping pants falling down to pool at his feet as he took slow steps away from the safety of his cocoon where he spent most of his time when alone and wanting to relax._

_In the space of the minute and half it took him to leave his bed and cross the room and hallway to his bathroom, he had walked in to… his desk, desk chair, his small couch which sat to the left side of his doorway in a little alcove, the lamp which stood next to it to offer light when he curled up with a good book and finally the door itself from where it stood half ajar, another wonder to how he got home as he always closed it fully when taking himself to bed._   
_Bright florescent lights greeted him harshly as he stepped inside and his fingers found the switch on the tiled wall to the middle left, four and a half inches from the door frame and six and a half inches from the counter top which wrapped itself around two walls of the large bathroom, a large spa bath sat directly in the middle of the white and black room, a shower taking up a corner of the bathroom, the glass sides reaching from the ceiling to the floor and held four power jet shower heads which helped to get rid of every ache and tight knot in his muscles. To the right of that on the wall was a five rack, self heated towel rack which held three different towels ranging from soft to rough, depending on how he was feeling._   
_Next to the bath stood a small stand which held different bottles of sweet smelling things, bath salts and ointments which kept his skin soft yet still held the manly roughness he liked. On the middle shelf held a small black stereo, an IPod stood on the dock which never left the bathroom, filled with calming and soothing music which helped him to relax, below it on the next shelf was where he kept a small basket of bottles which he would collect when he went to different hotels. On the shelf above his music was where he kept the book which he read while relaxing in a bath sometimes, the cover slightly tatted and dog-eared from the many times it had been read and thrown about, surviving the many times in which he had moved since he was a teenager let alone the couple of times which he had accidently dropped it in to his water. On the very top is where he liked to keep a collection of candles, the only brightness in the otherwise calming room with its red’s and oranges, pastel pinks and dark purples, colors which often reflected his moods and added to the atmosphere which held in the bathroom._

_Bare feet sticky against the tiled floor from where warm met cold, he made his way over to the bathtub, eyes staring down at it and fingers tapping against his pants leg before he turned and walked towards the shower instead, his mind doubting on the ideas of falling asleep in the water, he wasn’t going to risk accidental drowning at age twenty-four, no, he would play it safe and bath I the shower instead.  
Hand on the metal handle of the glass door, he pulled it open and pushed it wide before he turned and walked back across the room to where the sink was, sat deep in a marble counter top, he reached out across it’s surface and flicked a switch on and waited. A few seconds went by before soft music started to play from the spears beside his bathtub and the soft hum of air condition kicked in before it went silent almost as if the power was still switched off before he turned and dropped his sleep pants and boxers and walked across the tiles and in to the shower where he pushed the door closed again, satisfied when he heard the gentle click of it being shut completely with one hand while he reached out with the other and turned the dial on the wall which started the soft trickle of water to fall out of the shower head above him before the familiar pattern of it raining down started up and the drowsiness of the jet lag and drinking started to fade away quickly ready._

.o0o.

_Letting his still bare feet guide him across his lounge, the wood cold but muffled by the still warm buzz from his shower, he headed in to his kitchen where the desire of coffee over took him, the drink he often turned too when his body craved the caffeine which was often lacked in his daily diet of fresh foods and organic smoothies and juice drinks. Dressed in black jeans which hugged his long legs nicely, curving over his ass perfectly, an free flowing white shirt dangled from his shoulders and around his sides from where he had left the buttons undone still, the need of doing it up nowhere close to being needed at the time of morning in which it was, the last he saw from the quick glance of his alarm clock as he dress read only 5:38am, the numbers blinking at him as to say go back to sleep, instead he had turned his back and was now fiddling with the machine which sat in the corner of the spacey kitchen and dining room conjoined, separated by only a breakfast bar which stopped halfway before it continued in a slight wall, the space filled with different photographs and messy hand drawn pictures from his young godson. Smiling to himself as he glanced at the newest addition, the messy black and pink scribbles which was supposed to represent himself sat between a photo of him and his parents and a photograph of him with friends and his said godson at his birthday party the year before, the memories which was still bright in his memory as well as the folder which sat on his desktop computer._

_Coffee made and poured in to his favorite mug, he stepped through the silent house and turned the key in the door with ease before he pushed it open and stepped out in to the back yard, the night air was warm against his skin, patio cold under his feet before he made his way over to the deck set which was set out under the three space heaters and sat down on the large bench, his back pressed against the arm and back slightly as a foot rested on the edge of the seat and he sipped at the hot liquid as a shallow breeze teased the damp ends of his hair around his eyes and ears before settling again. Everything was calm and collected…nothing seemed to break the strange silence which had coated the place like fog out at sea; the birds were silent as was the roads close by. It almost made him feel like that there was nothing out there, that it was just him alone in the world, the last man standing…in his case, sitting, just sipping at coffee as he watched the sky as it changed colors._

_In a way he felt like he was in some silent movie, just watching everything move in front of his eyes as he smiled and continued to sip at the strong drink._

_Blues…purples…reds…oranges…pinks…each moment passing added to the color in the sky, clouds forming and disappearing as soft yellow tints started to appear, arms folded against his chest, coffee cup discarded on the table top, he smiled to himself as he heard the first bird song of the day, a soft tune which reached his ears before a few more added to the song, before long a car would pass before it turned to another two and so on before the sound of early morning traffic of people going to work could be heard and the world crashed back to being billions and no longer just the last man standing._

_Gathering his cup in to his hands, he stood and shivered slightly from where he was still in the soft shade before he turned and padded back in to the kitchen again, leaving the door open wide as he placed the cup in to the sink to be washed up later once he had made himself some breakfast, heading through the hallway to turn back upstairs and finish getting dressed, he paused… eyes on the floor by his door where a bright green envelope sat on the mat, stepping closer, he slowly crouched down, fingertips touching the edge before he picked it up and stood again. Turning it over in his hands as he headed back upstairs and in to his bedroom, he dropped it down on the bed before walking to his windows and opened them fully, his eyes taking in the view before he turned and sat on the soft bed, the silk making him side slightly as he leaned back and picked the unmarked envelope up again, turning it over, he slipped his finger under the flap and ran it along until it was opened and pulled out the folded piece of card.  
Opening it, he read through all the information with a slight frown before re-reading it through again a few times until he closed it again and turned it over to see the inscription on the back in stark black cursive font._

**Adam Lambert  
Alice**

 


	2. Through the looking glass and enter wonderland

He stood in the doorway of his lounge, the bright envelope in his hand as he read through the words again slowly, each time his brown eyes flicked over the letters brought more confusion yet he still found himself walking towards his friend who was holding out his leather jacket for him with a slight grin.  
‘’Fuck you, you fucker’’ He spat out lovingly as he slipped his arms through and pushed the invitation in to the left breast pocket while his ass was slapped and a chin rested on to his right shoulder.  
‘’I love you too Tommy-Joe’’ The voice replied as he grinned softly and sighed,   
‘’Are you sure you don’t want to come with me, I can always ditch this thing, I have no idea what’s it’s about and why didn’t you get one either? I mean im always with you when we go to that club’’ Tommy gushed out before he slumped back against his friend as fingers lightly dusted off his shoulders, a piece of dust which wasn’t there.  
‘’You know I would honey, but I wasn’t the one who received the bright pink envelope was I’’ They replied and Tommy let a deep breath out before he pulled away and turned to stare at his friend,   
‘’Okay, okay…so…how do I look?’’ He asked, biting the corner of his lip in to his mouth slightly before copper exploded and he flicked his tongue out across the slight cut which he had just made with his abnormally sharp teeth which earned him the nickname vamp.  
‘’Like you just got the cream’’ His friend replied with a wink before pulling the door open and smiled, ‘’Now get that cute booty to that club and have a wild time my kitty’’ Laughing, he let himself shake his head before stepping pass, pausing only long enough to grab his phone and to plant a kiss to his friends cheek.

Purple flashed with pink

The contacts felt strange

He loved the fucking boots.

Standing outside the dimly lit club, he couldn’t help but rake his eyes over the front where a neon sign stood high up on top of the building, it looked tacky and more of a brothel but he loved the club for its live music, cheap booze and the easy sex which he often found in hook ups.   
Clutching the invitation in his hand tightly again, he tilted his head slightly as he watched a pair of girls walk towards the bouncer who was stood at the door, arms folded across the bridge of his chest which to him look like a fucking brick shit house, the flat look on his face was only disturbed by the curly pink ‘R’ which was always painted in some sort of sticky glitter shit to the side of their temple.   
Watching as he shook his head and the girls whine slightly, he traced his tongue lightly over his freshly applied glossed lips before stepping forward again, boots heavy on his feet as the light bounced off the pink and purple glitter which coated the leather, the way they wrapped up his shins and stopped just under his knees, laces tight all the way down the front, when he had first seen them stood next  his bed he fell in love instantly before it turned in to a love/hate relationship the moment he spent nearly twenty minutes just trying to get one boot on before struggling with the other again.

Watching as the guard looked up and cocked his head slightly towards him, he knew that their eyes was taking in the boots to the pair of super tight, dark purple jeans which his friend had made him buy just because he liked the look of them and would want to borrow them sometimes, they curved over the small ass he had, showing it off nicely before cupping his soft cock just right, his upper body was cased in a tight black top, a pink and purple streak ran around the bottom before curling up on to the back of the top like smoke from a fire would. His leather jacket was left black, after making death threats towards the others that if he had touched his second baby with an inch of glitter with intent, he would smash every single piece of makeup which his friend owned, that had him stopping in his tracks and left his jacket alone, the little memory making him curl his lips slightly before it fell again and he tilted his head, dark indigo hair fallen in to his eyes as he pulled the envelope out of his pocket and held it up between two fingers as the bouncer nodded and side stepped slightly, his back turned against the two girls who was still staring after him as if he was a piece of meat, he knew he was good looking and not in a vain way, he knew what he had to offer and he used that to his advantage whenever he felt like a quick, dirty hook up somewhere whenever the feeling of wanting a fuck itched under his skin.

Stepping in to the dark club hallway, Tommy shifted and rolled his shoulders slightly before he carefully took a few more steps inside, the low beat of a bass guitar running through to his ears as it thudded under his heavy booted feet, the pitch of a rhythm guitar loud in his ears as he pushed a door open before the crashing of recorded drums thundered through the large club which had been decorated widely, for a moment his eyes went wide, the pink and purples surrounding them making his golden eyes a little brighter, reaching up, he tugged on his hair a little before glancing around to see quite a few people already there, all in a different costume before he stepped further in and let the door shut behind him.

‘’You must be him-‘’

‘’Everyone is talking about you-‘’

‘’Of course, they all wanted to know who you were-‘’

‘’Derek and this is –

‘’David’’

The voices appearing either side of him made him jump, his eyes and body turning to stare at one side before moving to the other to see identical guy’s, their hands tucked in behind brightly colored braces, a large creepy smile on their faces as he swallowed slightly and flickered between the two again.

‘’You are both creepy’’ he muttered as they laughed and shrugged together in unison, their eyes blinking together before they both moved their right hands and held them out towards him, when he didn’t move an inch, they both rolled their eyes and grabbed a wrist each in their hands before they started to drag him through the mass of people gathered around someone talking until they came to a standstill.

‘’We found him-‘’

‘’Stood by the doors-‘’

‘’I think you shocked another one-‘’

‘’doesn’t he look pretty?’’

No matter how many horror, thriller and just typically fucked up films he had seen over his 24 years, the way the twins had finished each other’s sentences off still freaked him out largely before eyes turned to stare at him and they chuckled before a tall women walked towards him with a kind smile.

‘’Derek, David be nice, not everyone can handle your…charm’’ She spoke out before gently removing their hold from his wrists which he brought up and rubbed at, eyes moving to look at them both before back again, ‘’Raja’’ She spoke out before holding out a hand, long fingers ending in bright red polish which he took and shook lightly.  
‘’Tommy’’ He replied before she nodded with a knowing smile as she sat back down again, legs folding over each others as fingers wrapped around the stem of a tall glass, something bright and pink was inside with little specks of what he eyed as edible glitter.  
‘’Oh I know darling’’ She smirked out before waving her hand around, ‘’Welcome to wonderland, go…run about…let your wild side out and enjoy the night’’ She grinned.

Two blinks and a glance around the room

She had vanished right before him

The ‘Wonderland’ looked scarily grim yet loveable.

No sign of Tweedle Dum and Dee, he quickly fled towards the bar or as fast as his feet would let him and lowered himself in to a bar stool as a tender walked across, dressed in nothing but a pair of brightly colored shorts with card designs on and yet again more glitter which by the end of the night and probably for the next few months, he would be finding everywhere at home and where ever he went, he felt like his friend had empted at least three large bags on to him himself and no doubt that as the night wore on, he would end up covered in more again.

Settled back, a brightly colored drink in his own hand which he was too scared to ask what was in it as he sipped at the overly strong drink and nearly choked, his eyes moving around the pace where he could see to make sure that no one was watching, content that he was alone, he let a breath out before placing the glass down on the bar again and started to pull his jacket off as a low whistle ran out.

‘’We must have him-‘’

‘’I agree, he is just so delectable-‘’

‘’Tasteful-‘’

‘’Delightfully edible’’

The voices were back and he took a deep breath before cocking his head to the side and peered across to where he saw the two men stood, arms hooked around each others at the elbow and a hungry look on their face as they stared at Tommy again, a glint in their eyes from where the lights moved around and he rolled his eyes slightly before picking his drink up again and started to walk away.

‘’Ooooo I think we made him angry-‘’

‘’Watch out for the claws Dum-‘’

‘’Don’t want to be scratched now Dee’’

The voices seemed to follow him as he ducked and dived through the swirling lights and darkness, music loud in his ears as his eyes scanned over everyone, no one was there which he recognized and the wonder of the invitations were starting to swirl quicker in his mind and he felt like he was falling down a rabbit hole which never ended until he nearly tripped over his own feet, only to be saved by a strong grip on his arm.  
Turning to look at the person, he was greeted by wide eyes before they quickly let him go and scurried off in what could only be described as a hurry, they last thing which Tommy saw was the flashing of white and red, shaking his head clear again he looked around for Tweedle Dee and Dum to see them bouncing together in front of someone else, their hands reaching out to grab them before dragging them off too like they did himself.

‘’This is fucked up even for me’’ He muttered to himself as he turned, only to stop as he saw someone sat with their legs crossed on a pile of bright blue cushions, smoke coming from a small pipe beside him with each drag of a cord.   
‘’Who are you?’’ The person asked and in the misty darkness, Tommy could make out a shine in their eyes, a sign that they or it was already high on whatever was being smoke.   
‘’Who are you?’’ He asked back before a slight laugh came from the corner,  
‘’I asked first and you can’t answer a question with its own question again’’ The voice spoke and he laughed before taking a long sip from his drink,  
‘’Well you can and I just did’’ He spoke out before there was movement over his shoulder and he glanced back to see Dum and Dee looking around before hands pointed towards him and he gulped slightly,  
‘’The troublesome twins, run now little one and be gone from their strange rhymes and ways’’ The thing told him before he gave a slight nod and quickly fled again, the darkness swallowing him up as he followed faint lights down a long hallway before it turned sharply and he paused, eyes turning to look back the way he had came as a shadow moved back again, a sense of wonder and excitement fled up his spine before he turned and hooked his jacket over his shoulder as he stepped forward, feet leading him in to total darkness as music thudded around him in musical swirls and created soft lights behind his ears as he dropped his arm down with his jacket and walked forward in to the unknown.

Hands touched his arms

Drink and jacket pulled from his hold

Bright lights flashed as his eyes closed.

Startled, he was glad of the other person being there as he stumbled backwards, his heavy boots making him loose his balance as hands wrapped themselves around his biceps and he felt their breath on the side of his neck.  
‘’Careful now’’ The voice whispered and it left a shudder running through his body as he nodded and steadied himself back up right again and turned to find, that once again the person was gone. 

Shaking his thoughts clear, he sighed and turned back to have a look around, frowning at the long table, he noticed the figure sat at the very end, slouched in the chair with a hat down over his eyes as if he was sleeping before a finger pushed the rim up and he looked straight at Tommy.  
‘’You’re not Alice…who are you?’’ They asked before sitting up and pushed the hat back further to revel a painted face and a large toothy grin.  
‘’No im not Alice, who are you?’’ He asked as fingers itched at the seams of his pockets before working their way under and he flicked his head slightly to get his hair out his eyes.  
‘’Why im the hatter of course and it’s time for tea’’ He beamed as he jumped up and quickly ran around the table towards him before he stepped back, his back brushing up against the wall before the hatter grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the table and pushed him in to a mixed matched chair, from nowhere, the twins had gathered either side of him again and both rested on an elbow, their chin in their hands as they stared at him with a hungry smile.

‘’You don’t look like-‘’

‘’An Alice, where is Alice?’’

‘’Yes, where is our Alice we –‘’

‘’Haven’t seen Alice around yet’’

‘’Will you both stop talking like that, it’s kinder freaky’’ He stuttered out as his eyes roamed between the two before he jumped again as the hatter snapped up to his feet, the table rattling before he moved around to another seat as the twins down the same. 

‘’So if you’re not Alice-‘’

‘’Who is Alice?’’

‘’How the hell am I meant to know who Alice is?’’ He snapped, ‘’I don’t even know why im here’’ Getting to his feet, he fled the room, the twins quickly turning to drink what he didn’t think was tea with the hatter as he made his way back through the dark hallway and back out in to the main club where the lights had lowered a little more, the music sped up and his heart raced, it felt like a candy nightmare…one where you had too much sugar before bed and now in the mist of it all, you regret having that last piece which called your name with the hint of temptation.

‘’You there…would you tell me, please which way I ought to go?’’ Turning to the voice, he stumbled over his words as he took in the appearance before him, the long legs coated in sky blue jeans, decorated with what seemed to be little crystals before dark blue boots coated his feet and a white shirt his torso as he raised his eyes to look in to the bright blue ones.  
‘’Depends on where you want to get too’’ He replied, not sure where the words came from, but a grin appeared on the other’s face.   
‘’I don’t much care where-‘’ He started to say before he shrugged,   
‘’Then it doesn’t matter which way you go’’  
‘’But they all seem to be mad here’’ The guy answered him back as he laughed and grinned widely, his white teeth appearing from behind his glossed lips,   
‘’We’re all mad here, im mad, you’re mad’’ He chuckled out, arms folding across his chest as the other man gave a slight nod.   
‘’How do you know I’m mad?’’ He asked.   
‘’Oh you must be’’ He said, ‘’or you wouldn’t have come here’’ his answer seemed to make the taller man think before he nodded with a sly smile,   
‘’and how do you know that you’re mad?’’ He asked as Tommy raised his head slightly, golden eyes glinting off the lights as he pressed his tongue to the top of his mouth.   
‘’To begin with, im dressed head to toe in glitter which I will be finding for weeks on end, dressed in boots which took nearly an hour just to get on’’ He smirked out, stepping away slightly, ‘’And finally, I, too am here tonight’’ He said before stepped back, his body fading in to the darkness of the club, leaving a confused man standing behind before he turned and looked around.

Walking back towards the bar again, he tilted his head at the sight of his jacket draped across the bar surface with a little folded note on top, picking it up, his painted fingernails stood out against the stark white card as he opened it and read, the lines making him grin slightly as he folded it and pushed it deep in to his pocket.

He knew now why his friend had told him that he looked like he had gotten the cream dish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS much as im loving writing this at the moment, its also making my head spin XD
> 
> Could anyone guess what Tommy's Character was from the discriptions? and who he spoke too last from theres?


	3. Candy canes and stripper heels

Darkness filled the club, every so often flashes of light would chase each other through as the beat of the music grew, rising and then dropping down quickly like a hawk on the prowl, chasing its prey around until it claps it in its claws and fly’s up high to their nest to feed their young or themselves.  
He couldn’t shake the conversation he had, the words swimming around his mind as if they were lost or couldn’t remember where or what he was meant to be doing, in a way, he felt a little like Dory in Finding Nemo when she freaks out because she think the little clownfish was stalking her…Martian? Merlin…why did it matter what it was called, it was a animated film for kids, he was 24 and in the prime of his life, dressed up as a fictional character which was a girl but he looked good, he wasn’t vain but he knew he did form the way people would turn to look through the club’s lighting at him as he walked past, his long legs cased tightly in the tight blue jeans he had managed to borrow of his best friend, of course she was jealous that he had gotten an invitation and she didn’t. 

Sat the bar, his back against the surface, a bright blue drink in his hand as he sipped at it slowly, eyes flicking around the room before they fell to the dance floor where he noticed the dark purple hair slipping through people as he headed towards the darkest areas of the dance floor, tilting his head slightly, Adam watched until he couldn’t see anymore and quickly finished his drink off before getting to his feet, his eyes never once leaving the direction the man had walked off in to.  
Jumping back slightly as someone quickly ran past, he shook his head as everything moved around and steadied again before stepping forward, his boots muffled by the clubs music as he kept walking, pushing past people around him and pushing people away as they tried to grab on to him to dance with, hazy feeling, he soon managed to make his way the crowds and darkness to find himself at another hallway, stepping down it slowly, he let his fingertips brush across the walls as he went, the feeling of adventure and want to explore rose deeply in his body.

Hearing faint music different from the main club again, he found himself walking in to another large room with people dancing together, their bodies close before the smell of sex and sweat and booze hit his nose, pulling him further in to the mayhem.

‘’Come in-‘’

‘’Yes come in we won’t bite-‘’

‘’Unless you like that sort of thing Alice’’

Jumping at two voices coming from either side of him, he turned to look to his right before his left again and took a step back as he noticed identical guys and swallowed slightly as they both moved to stand in front of him with equally large grins on their faces.

‘’We’ve been looking for you-‘’

‘’Yes we have poor, poor-‘’

‘’Poor cat, I think we scared him away-‘’

‘’But no, you were following him Alice –‘’

‘’Yes why was you following the cat’’

Shaking his head again, Adam looked between the two before up again to try and see where the indigo haired man was before he quickly glanced back to the twins.   
‘’Do you know his name?’’ Adam asked and they turned to look at each other with sly grins before turning back again and stepped closer to Adam,   
‘’Nope’’ They both said at the same time and then stepped back again, ‘’but we know where he went’’ once again, their voices and words were said together before turning and started to walk away, staring after them in shock, he quickly pushed the command of move through his mind to his feet and tried his best to keep up with them.   
Making it halfway across the room, he suddenly found himself in total darkness as lights went out and bodies moved closer, hands touching before he felt a smaller body move closer to his front, their hands sliding up their chest to wrap around his neck as breath ghosted over his jaw.  
‘’Tweedle Dee and Dum found you I see’’ The voice whispered in to his ear as he placed shaking hands on to the persons waist and pulled them a little closer as the music changed in to a more sexual and desire filled sound. The anonymous man’s tongue snaking out to touch against his jaw had him jumping before the soft chuckle he heard made want shoot through his body again. ‘’They were following me…just like you were’’ The voice whispered again, this time closer to his ear before lips closed around the spacer and lightly tugged, causing a short breath to leave his lips as they danced closely. ‘’why’’ The question was hung in the dark room, the music loud, to Adam he felt like it was just him and the cat alone, sharing each other’s air as he felt the smaller mans lips brush his jaw again.   
Lost in thought’s, the feeling of someone grinding their hips against him, brought him back with a jolt as the voice in front laughed again and Adam breathed deeply once he realized that it was him, biting his lip, he pulled the man closer a small breath leaving their lips as he rocked his hips against the other, his cock half hard already.   
‘’Never answered my question’’ The man’s breath was hot against his neck as he brought his own head down and mouthed along the sharp jaw line to his ear.  
‘’Because you said it yourself, we are all mad here’’ he whispered in to the ear of the man as he shivered and let his blunt fingernails dig in to the back of his shoulders as he rutted up against the thigh which he had slipped between the cat’s thigh’s, ‘’what’s your name my pretty little kitty’’ Adam whispered hotly in to his ear, his hips pressing back as he felt his cock just as hard as his own.   
‘’No names’’ Was his answer back as hands slipped further up the back of his neck, ‘’what happens in wonderland stays in wonderland tonight’’ He hissed out before lips found his own in the darkness.

Somewhere between all the mist, glitz and glamour of the night, he found himself walking a guy through the darkness of the halls until music faded and all he could hear was their footsteps and hearts beating together, feeling the smaller man stop, he crowded up behind him, arms wrapping around his chest and stomach tightly as he pressed his hips forward, hard cock pressing against the other’s ass as his lips sort out his neck and nipped at it, his tongue moving out to smooth over each bite before he pulled away and roughly pulled the other man around and crashed him up against the wall, his hands around his throat as he kissed the lip glossed covered plump lips as if he would die without them, they fruity taste, driving him deeper with each kiss.  
Fingers dug in to his arms before they moved and hooked around the top of his pants as he got pulled flush with the other’s body again, the hardness of his cock straining against his tight pants rubbed against Adam’s and he let a low hungry groan out in to the mouth at the same time as he did, taking the chance of his parted lips, Adam slipped his tongue in and curled it around the cat’s which earned him more desperate and wanting sounds.

Footsteps neared

Lights flashed

They didn’t care

Pressing his body up against his tighter, Adam slowly rolled his hips in a teasing way, making sweet sounds escape the others mouth as he pulled his abused lips away and let his head fall back with a thump on the wall, taking the advantage, he sunk his teeth down in to the flesh of his neck which earned him a loud moan and a jolt of hips which made him hiss as he brought his hands down to the man’s belt buckle.   
‘’Want to fuck you baby’’ He hissed out as he struggled with the belt, feeling hands come over his as the man laughed darkly, Adam felt lips press to his jaw before he was pushed away, his feet to slow to catch up as he stumbled in to the wall across from them, the hallways still dark as he listened to their heavy breathing.   
‘’You want this then you have to chase it, im not that easy Alice’’ His voice was velvet smooth and he knew that the man was smirking as Adam felt fingertips and then a palm press down over his straining cock, he felt like he was going to die if he didn’t get any release soon, the tightness of the pants killing him as the cat laughed darkly again and gave one finale, tight squeeze before he quickly walked away, leaving him panting hard against the wall, eyes closed and head thudding back against the wall as he tried to remember how to breathe. 

Letting a growl out, Adam quickly stalked after the cat only to find him gone already and the noise of the club doubled as he stepped back out in to the main place, his eyes searching for the course of the noise before his eyes fell on a brightly lit stage, large candy canes lined the edges before he noticed the person on the stage, stood in nothing but high stripper shoes and a tight pair of shorts which held nothing for the imagination to make up, everything on show up front as he swung a smaller candy cane around in his hands, a smirk on his ruby red lips as he crouched down sexily at the end and pressed a opened mouth kiss to someone stood there out of his view before the guy stood and walked back up again, words escaping their mouth as they strutted his way around, capturing the men’s and women’s attention who had stopped to watch.  
Swallowing deeply, he slowly started to walk through everyone, eyes opened for both the twins and his cat which left him hanging, he knew that the moment he got his hands on him again, he was going to push him over the closest flattest surface and fuck him so hard that he would still be feeling it a few days later

‘’Alice-‘’

‘’We’ve been looking for you-‘’

‘’Oh Alice I see you caught your cat-‘’

‘’Did he use his claws on you too?’’

‘’We know where the pretty little kitty went-‘’

‘’Yes Alice we do, we can always show you-‘’

‘’We know where he lives too Alice-‘’

‘’Yes, we were the ones to deliver the invitations-‘’

‘’You have a nice home too Alice’’

Turning to look at the twins with wide eyes as their words hit him, his body turning fully before he stepped closer again, hands fisted at his sides with want and lust and everything else which tonight had brought so far in the hour he had been at the club.

‘’Ooooo Alice likes the cat-‘’

‘’I agree, Alice does indeed like the cat-‘’

‘’I wonder if the hare and hatter know yet?’’

‘’Maybe the queen…-‘’

Adam watched as the twins turned to stare at each other before back again with a grin as they both quickly ducked past Adam and ran off laughing, their hands in each other’s so they wouldn’t get parted before they too just vanished, the darkness swallowing them up greedily as Adam turned his eyes back to the crowds and soot out the purple haired man which he was lusting after.  
Spotting a face turned towards him, Adam tilted his head slightly as his blue eyes stared through the dim lights and landed on the face of the cat, watching as he smirked slightly and blew a kiss towards him, he turned and walked away again with Adam quickly following.

Determined to get his hands on the damn cat again, he palmed his dick through the tight jeans before hands pressed against his side, curling around him to stop him from stepping forward again to chase the cat and he snapped his head to stare at the guy who was smiling at him with a seductive glint in his eyes.  
‘’May I help you with…anything’’ He paused out as his eyes ran over his body, pausing at his cock which was plain to see through the denim, stood to attention, loud and proud before he shook his head.  
‘’Sorry, I have to go, I have a cat which I need to find’’ Adam breathed out before he shook the man’s hold off and started to look around again, cursing under his breath once he realized that he had lost him again. Spinning around slightly he let his eyes search everywhere before they seemed to fail, growling he stalked back towards the bar again and threw himself down in one of the stools there, fingers tapping against his thighs before he turned and ordered the largest drink he could, the damn man had been a divert so the cat could fucking escape Adam again. Drink in hands; he swallowed a few deep mouthfuls down, the alcohol swimming in his mind slightly with a buzz as he glanced around again in hope.

Feeling frustrated

Cock hard as rock

He thought of one more place to look

Finishing his drink, he pushed away from the bar again and stalked off down the dark hallways again until he came across a room with a long table filled with all different kind of things, walking past it towards the other side, he paused and looked down to look in to one of the bowls with a small smirk, reaching in, he grabbed one of the small silver squares before the packet of lube and pushed them in to his back pocket before he hurried through in to a darker hallway and headed down towards where he knew the private rooms were.

Hungry filling his mind, sex filling his dick, he kept going until he found a closed door and pushed it open roughly, the knob flying back to hit the wall before it bounced back and he brought his hand up to stop it from closing, his eyes transfixed on the couch towards the other side of the room where his kitty was laid out, boots slung on the floor, one foot bent up on the couch and the other stretched out, hands inside his jeans and eyes half closed as he turned to look towards the door with a smirk.  
‘’Thought I would have to get myself off Alice, you took your time’’ He cursed out on a groan as his hands moved under the tight denim again and Adam growled slightly.   
‘’Don’t touch yourself kitty, you have been very bad and bad kitty’s don’t get the pleasure of touching their cocks’’ Adam breathed out huskily, his eyes watching as the mans throat bobbed slightly as he swallowed, stepping in to the room, Adam pressed the door closed and locked it tightly before he stalked over and fell to his knees beside the couch where the cat’s hands were pulling out his pants, ‘’that’s a good boy’’ He whispered out as a hand went to the indigo hair and fingers slipped through the strands before he gripped tightly, dragging the man’s head back, he let a small breath out before he claimed his lips as his own again, the same feeling of desire spiking through his blood as he let his other hand run down the cat’s chest and over his opened pants where he cupped him tightly, the moan escaping the smaller man’s abused lips was swallowed by his own as he teased them apart with his tongue.

Chasing after the cats tongue with his own, he moved closer and leaned over the man more as his hand squeezed around the covered cock, the hardness of it pressing in to his palm as the man below squirmed slightly, his breath hard and panting as Adam pulled away and tiled his head with a flick of his wrist and attached his lips to the pale skin of his neck again. Feeling the bass of the music through the flooring of the room, Adam pulled away suddenly and stood, his own hands moving down to his pants as his eyes watched the cat’s face, the swirl of pink and purple dancing across his features…melting in to his hair line before bright green eyes opened to stare at him, black pupils slits like a cat.   
‘’Get up’’ He spoke out huskily and the man on the couch stared before he stretched up, his back arching before he swung his feet around and stood in front of him, their height a difference now that he didn’t have his boots on, jeans left undone, he reached forward and brushed a hand along the jaw line of the cat before curling it around the back of his neck as his other hand went to his boney hip and tugged him closer, their breathes mingling together before he smirked at the smaller man in his arms. ‘’gunna fuck you so hard’’ He whispered as his lips ghosted over the other mans, the tremble not missed as it ran through his body, ‘’going to make you beg for me baby, you don’t even know what you’ve started’’ He husked out before pressing his lips again as a slight moan escaped the man’s mouth and hands found Adam’s sides.

Turning his body, he stepped the man back until he felt him come against the wall and crowded up against him as hands slipped further round his body and fingernails dug in to his lower back before lips parted to breath, wrapping his hand around the front of the man’s throat again, he let his other slip down and move under his pants as a smirk formed over his lips.   
‘’Oh, a very bad kitty, didn’t momma ever tell you not to go out without underwear baby’’ He groaned out as his hand wrapped around the stiff member, the hotness overwhelming as the smaller man whimpered slightly and let his head drop back.  
‘’Fuck…’’He groaned out and Adam chuckled deeply,  
‘’Planning on that sweetheart, give me time’’ He mumbled in to the man’s ear as he flicked his tongue along the shell and pulled another sweet groan out of abused lips. Feeling the man’s cock pulse in his hand, Adam smirked softly before wrapping his fingers around the base where he light squeezed as he pressed a feather light kiss to the guy’s temple. ‘’Not just yet honey, don’t want the fun to be over so soon’’ He whispered to another whimper but smiled as he nodded. Waiting until he knew that the cat was away from the edge again, he slowly ran his hand up his cock, the head leaving a wet trail behind which he brought up and out his pants before letting his tongue flick across with a soft groan. ‘’you taste so good baby’’ he growled out as he sort out lips again and kissed deeply as his hips slowly pressed in to the man’s hip and slowly rutted against him.  
‘’Please’’ The man whimpered out between kisses and swipes of tongues fighting for dominance before he gave up and let Alice take over.   
‘’Please what baby’’ He teased in to his ear as he pulled his lips away,   
‘’Want…please…you’’ He couldn’t help but chuckle darkly as the smaller man started to beg under him, hips snapping up against the taller ones as he sort out friction.  
‘’And what do you want me to do?’’ He whispered in to the man’s ear as he groaned and moved his hands down to his hips, pinning them back against the wall so he couldn’t press his covered cock against his again.  
‘’Fuck…you fucker…’’ The man groaned out as fingernails bit in to his shoulders, ‘’Fuck me…please, I want you to fuck me’’ he begged out, breath heavy as his hands drawled Adam’s face back down to his and lightly sucked his lower lip between his teeth and bit it lightly, ‘’please’’ the soft whimper escaped against Adam’s lips as he moved his hands back around to the front of his pants and slipped them inside, his thumbs hooking on the top as they got pushed down.

Feelings hands touch against his pants, he chuckled darkly as he sucked little marks down the smaller mans neck and pulled his hips back out of his reach, his own hand moving down to cup his hand around the cat’s cock tightly which earned him a groan which faded out in to a soft purring sound almost.  
‘’No touching baby, im going to make you feel so good’’ He whispered as his hand started to stroke lazily, coaxing sweet sugar coated moans from the small man. ‘’mouth open baby’’ He told him before raising his hand up, letting two fingers touch against his lower lip before the indigo haired man lent forward, full abused lips folding themselves around his digits more before Adam felt his tongue lapping at them as he sucked, letting a moan out himself, he bit down on his lip as he watched the man work his fingers, the hotness making his mind swim slightly before he pulled them out, the soft smack of lips falling together as he crowded in to his space again, hand moving around to tease at his hole.  
‘’Fuck…just do it’’ The man gasped out as he tried to push back against his fingers before the pressure off them returned again.

So fucking pushy

Begging so early

So fucking tight

Slowly pressing the tip of his finger in to the cat, he shoved his pants down as far as he could with one hand before slim fingers gripped the base of his cock, a gasp leaving his lips as he threw his hand out against the wall. Feeling the smaller man start to stroke him, the tips of fingers twisting at his head, calloused from what he could only think of was a guitar player or someone who worked with their hands a lot.   
Breathing through the feeling of someone new touching him again as he worked his fingers deeper in to the trembling man pinned between him and the wall, lips pressing back against him as moans were muffled in to each other’s mouths before he crooked his fingers slightly and the man let a sharp cry out, his head falling back as he pressed back against the fingers invading him.   
‘’Please…im ready’’ He begged as fingers sped up on Adam’s cock, twisting sharper each time his hand reached the swollen head.  
‘’Shit…shit no your not…so fucking tight’’ Adam groaned out against the man’s neck, their hearts beating harshly against each of their chest walls as the club’s music made the floor thump.  
‘’Fuck that, want you inside of me now’’ He grunted out as he squeezed Adam tightly and pushed his ass back on to his fingers.

Pulling away, he looked at the cat’s face to see him staring straight back, a look of daring on it before he smirked slightly and quickly pushed Adam away, his grip lost on the smaller body in surprise before his eyes followed as the purple haired man worked his way out of his pants and moved away from the wall, hands going flat on top of a table and ass stick out as he glanced back and winked.   
‘’Come on then Alice, do your worst’’ He growled out and Adam swallowed before feeling around his back pockets for the two small packets as he stalked over, finding what he was looking for, he placed them on the table as hands slid up to push his pants further down his thighs  
Grabbing the smallest packet,  he quickly tore the packet open before he pinched the tip and quickly rolled it down his cock, want and lust ran through his body quickly as he took in the sight of the man bent over the table, offering himself up like he was some delightful meal fit for a king. Stepping closer again, Adam ran his hands over the pale cheeks, pulling them apart slightly to stare down at his prize before the air shifted with the slight roll of the smaller mans hips against the table.  
‘’No…no…no, not having any of that now’’ He groaned out as he grabbed the cat’s hips and pulled him away from the table slightly so he had nothing to rut against as he reached out and swiped the other packet off the tables surface, tearing it and pouring the small amount of lube on to his hand before he quickly slicked himself up and stepped closer until he had the head of his cock lined up, pressed tightly against the tight hole before he ran his hands up the man’s back and threaded a hands fingers through his hair and pulled his head back as he plastered his body over the man’s back and crashed his lips back against the others as he slowly pushed in.

No matter how much he wanted to fuck the very pretty kitty’s brains out, he wasn’t going to be a jerk and hurt the guy. 

Both parting as they gasped, he kept pushing further in to the tight heat until he felt his hips press up against the guy’s skin tightly. Burying his face in to the side of his neck as he breathed out, a small moan left his lips as he felt the cat try to roll his hips, catching them tightly in his hands, he bit down on to his shoulder in a warning which released a laugh from the other man.  
‘’Just…just…don’t move’’ Adam warned around the skin in his mouth, the hair tickling his neck and cheek as the man nodded. Pulling away slightly, Adam looked down at the man before running his fingers through his hair again, tightening to drag his head back as he leaned down and licked his way in to the mouth of a sinner as he rolled his hips slightly, grinding deeper in to tight hotness before pulling out so far, snapping his hips forward again, they moaned in to each other’s mouths again as the man bit on Adam’s lower lip again. Letting his hair go, Adam leaned back up again and grabbed the slim hips tightly in his hands as he worked his hardness in to him rougher, the man below him gripping on to the table top as hands slid across the surface.  
‘’Shit’’ the man groaned out before he started to move a hand back which was quickly caught by Adam’s and held to the table along with the other, pinning him down as his chest touched against the quickly steaming table top, hips still away from the edge as he groaned. ‘’fucking touch me you fucker’’ He snapped out on a breathy moan as Adam hit that one spot.   
‘’Baby gunna make you cum without a single touch’’ Adam grunted out as he rolled his hips, aiming for that spot again which had the man below squeezing around his cock, ‘’gunna make you feel me for days’’ Snapping his hips against the cat’s repeatedly as he fucked in to him, he let his body drape over the smaller mans again, hands gripping his wrists as he planted kisses along the shoulders before sucking a few marks up as he thrusted up in to the tight heat again, nailing that spot as the cat let a sharp cry out, his body squeezing around Adam’s cock tightly as he collapsed against the tale slightly as his orgasm rocketed through his body, thrusting a few more times, Adam found himself pulsing hard before hitting his peak, body laid out over the smaller man as they both panted harshly.

Pulling back slightly, he reached down and pulled the condom off before knotting it and threw it to the side of them both not caring where it landed as he wrapped an arm around the cat’s waist and rested his forehead between his shoulder blades.  
‘’What the fuck are you’’ Adam breathed out on a laugh, the sound of another’s laughter fitting with his as the man below wiggled slightly,   
‘’A guy who just got his brains fucked out and now cant breath’’ He chuckled before Adam backed off slightly and finally let the man go, flicking his tongue out over his lips, he started to tuck himself away again and done his pants back up as the cat pushed himself away from the table and done the same.   
‘’Wish you would give me your name pretty thing’’ Adam whispered out hoarsely as he stepped closer again, hand threading through the dark hair as he brought their lips back up to his lightly again. ‘’could fuck that tight little ass all night long’’ he groaned out as he lightly sucked his lower lip in to his mouth before letting go again as a bang echoed on the door and they both glanced towards it.   
‘’You wish you could have this every night’’ Turning back, Adam smirked slightly as his hand closed around his throat, tilted up with the touch of his thumb under his jaw.   
‘’You will be the one who comes looking for me pretty thing’’ he growled out before platting a heavy kiss to his lips again and then quickly backed away with a swipe of his tongue, winking at the purple haired man, he turned and walked back to the door and unlocked it with a flick of his wrist before pulling the door open to see the twins stood there.

‘’Alice…’’’

‘’We’ve been looking for you-‘’

‘’What have you been doing?-‘’

‘’Yes Alice, why were you in a locked room?-‘’

Laughing slightly, he ran his fingers through his hair before he stepped out the room and turned back down the hallway away until his feet led him in to the dark club, the music loud as his blood pumped quickly through his body, heart crashing against his chest as if he had just ran a 26 mile race, walking back to the bar and settling himself back in to a stool, he thought about the cat, about how tight and hot his kitty was, feeling his spent cock try to twitch and come back to life again in his pants, Adam chuckled to himself as he ordered a large drink and settled back to watch the club with wondering eyes.


	4. A real pain in the ass

A hot buzz ran up his spine as he rolled over, causing a low groan to escape his throat before he buried himself back in to the comfort and darkness of pillows, his head spun from the night before, one too many drinks after he realized he couldn’t find Alice again, he hated how he had been right when he said that he would be the one looking for him, he couldn’t even remember anything else of the night after he had been fucked, it all seemed less important, he could feel his body craving for his touch again, the way his cock twitched under him as he bit his lip and thought of the way the other guy had man handled him and left him a begging mess, normally he was the one who liked to be in control of the situation, knowing the way to get out yet he was left begging after a few touches, his voice making him quiver as if he had been left outside during a snow storm.

He liked it

He regretted not given him his name

He was going to go back to that club

Eventually, he dragged himself out of the bed, pain flaring up from his ass, running along his spine and to his neck with each movement he made, he didn’t regret it, he welcomed the roughness on himself yet he couldn’t help but smile at the gentle side which the guy had too, he didn’t hurt him. The only pain he felt was the pleasure pain which he enjoyed, it was a turn on for him to have his hair pulled and for him to be bit, although he wasn’t normally a bottom and preferred to top, last night had been amazing and he felt like he wanted to go back in time just to get fucked by him again, to be pinned against the wall, trapped by a larger body.  
Shaking his head clear of the memories, he let himself be dragged by his feet to the doorway of his room and then out and to the bathroom where he started the shower up, cold water hitting his skin as he moved too slowly in its wake was a shock as he pulled back and shook his arm out slightly, eyes staring down at his skin before a laugh escaped from the doorway and he turned to stare towards his friend and roommate.   
‘’Oh honey, you really did go and have a good time didn’t you’’ He teased as he placed a hand on his hip and walked over to Tommy, his hands reaching out to touch against his neck before he pulled back with a slight winch.  
‘’Ouch’’ He mumbled at the sudden flare of pain which he caused as he moved.   
‘’So who did you fuck that good to be hurting?’’ He asked and Tommy laughed lightly as he pulled his boxers off and climbed in to the shower and pulled the curtain around, not ashamed to be naked around his friend.  
‘’They fucked me’’ He replied simple and turned as his friend pulled the curtain open quickly and stared at him.   
‘’You mean…the oh so famous topper Tommy-Joe Ratliff let himself be a bottom for once and actually enjoyed it?’’ His friend asked shocked as he laughed and shrugged slowly and pulled the curtain back.

Standing under the spray with a grin on his face, he slowly ran his hand through his hair and watched as flakes of glitter, pink and purple rained down with the water, streaks of indigo running from his hair from when he died it the few days before. His body was aching but in a good way and slowly the water was starting to warm him up again for the aches to fade in to dull throbs.   
‘’Mhm got any coffee on?’’ He asked his roommate knowing he was still stood there,   
‘’Sure thing Tommy Joe, will have one waiting for you at the table but then I want all the sexy details’’ laughing softly to himself he rubbed at his eyes and winched slightly as he felt the contacts still in.

Showered and a towel wrapped around his body tightly, he stepped back in to his bedroom again and dried off quickly yet carefully and tugged a pair of boxers on as he walked over to his mirror and paused as he raised his eyes, his hips held finger sized bruises and his neck was covered in just as many bruises and bite marks before he bit his lip and step closer again, turning his body slightly, he let his eyes glance down over his bag to see another bite mark on the back of his shoulder, shaking his head to himself, Tommy turned back and quickly made work of getting the contacts out and dropped in to their pot before h pulled some sweats on and a long sleeved top as he walked out his room again and headed down the hall to the kitchen where his friend and coffee sat waiting at the table.

The phantom touch of last night was still on his skin

His body craved for the warmth of the other man

Both heart and mind wanted to go searching for the man.

‘’Coffee’’ His roommate told him before pushing the cup towards him as he sat down slowly, bottom lip between his teeth as his ass touched against the hardness of the wooden chair,   
‘’Thanks Dave’’ He mumbled out before wrapping his hands around the hot cup, the warmth seeping through before he picked it up and rested his lips on the brim, eyes closed and just inhaling the smell as his friend stayed quiet knowing that it wouldn’t be any use trying to get him to talk before he had at least drunk half of the coffee down which sat in the cup, ‘’We’re going clubbing tonight’’ he said slowly before raising his eyes up to his friends as he took the first sip of his drink.  
‘’Wait…what’’ Dave stuttered out as he pulled a hand away from the cup and held a finger up as he drank a little more, the hotness of the liquid burning his tongue and throat a little before he placed the cup down again with a deep sigh again and smiled at his friend.  
‘’We are going clubbing tonight’’ He repeated himself and his friend grinned softly.   
‘’Now other than that tell me about last night you little minx’’ He teased,   
‘’Oh wow…where to start’’  
‘’How about the part where you come home looking like you decided to hang out with a group of hungry vampires who decided to use the cat as a munching bag’’ Laughing softly, he nodded and placed his mug on the table, hands wrapping around it tightly as he grinned to himself.   
‘’He was Alice’’ He started, ‘’I made him chase me after practically making out in a dark hallway of the club, left him hard and wanting before I ran off, he soon found me so I paid this guy ten dollars to distract him while I got away again and it worked, I managed to get myself down to one of the back rooms and out of my boots…which by the way are so much quicker getting off than on’’ He chuckled as his friend nodded. ‘’I thought he might of giving up because of how long it was taking him to find me so I started to jerk myself off before the door flew open and he was stood there…man I felt like I was five again and mom caught me taking a cookie of the baking tray when she said no’’ He chuckled.

Letting his eyes close, he thought back to last night and grinned slightly before his eyes opened and he picked his coffee up again, ’’But wow…he’s defferently a top, the way he man handled me around, dude im telling you im not normally the submissive type of person but with him…I was more than willing to let him be in control, shit I came so hard and my dick didn’t even get touched’’ He laughed before looking at his friend to see him smirking.  
‘’So how good was he?’’ He asked and Tommy smirked.   
‘’Well im still feeling it now, if the dude had me begging him to fuck me less than five minutes after he touches me, he’s good and big too, man he was rough but at the same time he was so gentle to not hurt me on the wrong size of pleasure’’ He told Dave who nodded with a smirk,  
‘’You are starting to sound a little scary Tommy-Joe, I’ve never heard of you ever liking to bottom before this guy last night’’ Dave teased before they both laughed.

Hearing a knock on the door, Tommy glanced towards it before back again as Dave stood and started to walk towards it as he stood himself,   
‘’Im gunna make pancakes’’ He called out to his roommate before turning back in to the kitchen and found the frying pan which he placed on the stove before he started to move around the kitchen picking things up which he needed for the pancakes.

‘’Cat’’

‘’You disappeared on us last night when-‘’

‘’we were trying to find you and Alice’’

‘’Although you did seem to find Alice yourself’’

‘’In a locked room-‘’

‘’Together’’

Hearing the voices, he stopped, the eggs which was in his hands slipping out and cracking open on the floor as he turned, his bare feet slipping in the mess as he went down heavy, shoulder catching on the counter as he groaned slightly, the dull throb of pain flaring up greatly again as he slowly looked up to see the twins stood in the doorway with Dave looking at him worriedly.   
‘’You okay?’’ He asked and Tommy nodded as he tried to get up but slipped on the eggs again, winching he stayed sat on the floor as he breathed out.

‘’Ooooo sorry-‘’

‘’We didn’t mean to scare you’’

‘’No, just came over to see how you are-‘’

‘’Yes, we bumped in to Alice last night-‘’

‘’He seemed happy’’

Shaking his head, he glared at the twins before towards his roommate again who was struggling to hold his laughter back. ‘’Jerk’’ He mumbled out before reaching up and grabbed a dish cloth of the counter and started to wipe the mess up and then his feet before he carefully stood back up and turned back around to look at what was left before he groaned seeing that there was no eggs left. ‘’what do you two want anyway?’’ He asked as he pushed things back in to the fridge and turned back to look at the twins to see them smiling at him.

‘’We wanted to see you-‘’

‘’Yes cat; we enjoyed our time last night-‘’

‘’Even though you kept running away from us’’

‘’So we came to see you-‘’

‘’And to see if you would like to go out somewhere’’

‘’Geese will you both just stop’’ He grumbled out as he started to walk past them, ‘’you’re freaking me out again’’, shaking his head, he started to walk back towards his room before he turned to see them following, rolling his eyes, he walked inside and started looking for some clean clothes before the creeks of his bed springs made him jump and he spun around to see the twins laid out on his bed looking around. ‘’do you mind?’’ Tommy asked as he looked at them pointedly and then to the door.

‘’No of course not-‘’

‘’Go ahead, we don’t mind’’

‘’Guy’s get out of my fucking bedroom so I can get changed’’ He yelled before they looked at each other and then rolled their eyes, watching as they got up and walked out, he sighed and started to pull his top up over his head carefully before dropping them down.  
‘’Ooooo the cat has marks’’ Voices called out together and he spun around to stare at the twins as they leaned through his doorway,   
‘’Out’’ He yelled before they laughed and ran off again. Shaking his head, he changed in to clean clothes as quick as he could without hurting and found his creepers before tugging them on along with a hooded jacket and then his leather one again before he walked out, ‘’do you know where my wallet is?’’ He called out as he looked around the bookcase near his room and then near the door.

‘’Is this is?’’ He turned and looked towards the twins as one of them held it up,

‘’Where are we going’’

‘’Ooooo are we going out for breakfast’’

They were starting to creep him out

It was kinder cool

Cool but creepy

‘’Im going out for breakfast because you made me drop the last bunch of eggs which we had so I can’t make my pancakes so im going out to buy myself and Dave breakfast and then go shopping because we are running out of food’’ I told them as I snatched my wallet out and pushed it in to my pocket and walked over to the mirror and started to run my fingers through my hair to make it in to a styled mess.   
‘’Dude come on, just let them tag along’’ Dave spoke out and Tommy turned to stare at him before he groaned slightly.   
‘’Fine…just…just stop talking like you do’’ He muttered out as he grabbed his keys and started to walk towards the front door again, the dull throb of last night’s fuck still crystal clear in his mind and lower back.


	5. Close encounters of the identical kind

Shifting across the large bed, he stretched tightly, back arching up from the soft sheets before he dropped down again, a small smirk on his face as he remembered everything from last night, it had been perfect, the chase had been tiring but it was perfect. Laying across his bed, Adam quickly glanced at his alarm clock with a sigh to see it flashing only 9am, he wasn’t needed back at the club until 12 noon so he had a few hours to waste as he dropped back down in to the mass of pillows on his bed and let his eyes close.

Three hours later, two jerk offs and a very cold shower, he stepped his way in to the nightclub and let his eyes look around it, the whole place had no sign of the party which had gone on to the early hours of the morning, it looks spotless and back to the normal club and bar again, walking further in, he heard a loud groan of frustration before a loud giggle which he could only guess was someone working and annoying.   
‘’Honey you’re here…wonderful’’ A loud voice rang out and he turned with a smile to see the club’s owner walking towards him. Meeting him half way across the dance floor, he returned the tight hug and peck to the lips before he pulled back and was greeted with a knowing look. ‘’I suppose you wouldn’t know what the new beds were like in the rooms would you?’’ He asked and Adam chuckled softly.   
‘’I wouldn’t know Sutan’’ He smirked before they started to walk towards the bar to get a soft drink,  
‘’Mhmm…thought so, it’s lucky I decided to get wooden flooring in the rooms really, so much easier to clean up, although how anyone could make a mess under the table beats me’’ Sutan rolled his eyes as Adam laughed and lowered himself in to one of the bar stools and automatically picked up a mat and started to twirl it around in his hands until Sutan took it away from him and replaced it with a glass of soda.

Sitting in silence for a few minutes, they shared small glances which spoke a thousand words a second before looking around the club again.  
‘’Last night was pretty amazing, a bit of a shock from where it came from so suddenly’’ Adam said as he placed his drink down and picked the mat up again.   
‘’Okay spill handsome, what is going on in the mind of yours?’’ Sutan asked and Adam sighed knowing he had been found out quicker than he had wanted to be.   
‘’Last night, it was just perfect, everything about it was just…perfect’’ He trailed off and frowned slightly, ‘’I tried looking for him again you know, I wanted to know his name so badly’’  
‘’Ah, my pretty little cat, I had sent him home after you had your way with him you wicked boy, he had a few more drinks and was swaying around so I called a cab and his roommate before sending him packing’’ Looking up at this information, he glared a little before it went soft again.  
‘’What was his name?’’ He asked hoping that the tall drag queen would spill but was greeted with tight lips which curled in to a smirk and a shake of his head before he watched as he walked off and towards a darker part of the club again.  
Standing and stretching again, he itched at the small silver of stomach which had appeared as his shirt rose before he crossed across the room to where the stage was and climbed up the few steps to the side and moved around until he slipped past the thick curtain which still smelled of booze and sex and other things which Adam didn’t want to know, working his way around the few people there until he reached his station, he lowered himself down in to the soft chair and started to go through the paper work which covered the station’s surface, a few forms for health again, his pay check from last week’s performance, a new contract asking to have him for a few more shows and then another envelope, this time a normal brown color which he quickly tore open to see a few 100 dollar notes and another note. Glancing around he swallowed and turned back again before he pulled the note out and read quickly, his eyes skimming over the words before he grinned and nodded, pushing the envelope in to his pocket, he filled the forms out before picking them up and headed back out and in the direction which Sutan had wondered off in until he found him and handed the papers over with a kiss to the cheek before he returned to the front of house and quickly left again, the hot Los Angeles sun baring down on him as he walked away and towards the sleek black car which was parked up.

‘’Honey’’ Turning at the familiar voice, he smiled as Sutan came closer and pressed his hands to his cheeks, ‘’be a darling and go buy me some limes and lemons, we are running low’’ Sutan asked and Adam rolled his eyes before taking Sutan’s hands of his face and nodded,  
‘’Sure, be back in a bit then’’ He said before pressing a closed lip kiss to his and turned, climbing in to the car, he started the engine up and smiled as he pressed his sunglasses on over his eyes again before pulling away.

Parked up and walking in to the whore foods store, he glanced around and pushed his glasses on to the top of his head before finding a cart  for himself and started to walk around, every so often pausing here and there to read the labels on different cans and boxers, slowly and surly the cart started to fill up with groceries which he needed back at home, food for thought as he liked to call it, whenever he food shopped, he felt relaxed and in control of everything which was going on around him unlike the women a few meters up from him he thought, his eyes glancing up to see her child reaching across the cart for the items on the shelves, her own attention on another child stood beside her before he turned and started to head down a different aisle, sure enough a few seconds later, a loud crash rang around the store and he glanced up to see the women’s face wide open with fear and angry before he turned back and carried on his trip.   
First apples went in to the cart, then some mixed berries, next came the kiwis and mango before he moved on to the pineapple and orange’s, he loved his fruit, the sweet taste it left on his lips and tongue, the way it tasted on a lovers lips and body as he chased after the sliding juice which threatened to roll away. Shaking his head clear, he glanced around to make sure no one had been watching him staring at the fruit as he walked down a little more and grabbed another clear bag and started to fill it with the limes before he tied it off and repeated with lemons.

As he finished walking around the store, a few more items were added to his cart, both food and more domestic things like washing liquid, washing detergent and another box of condoms and lube, he knew he didn’t have sex often to need it but he was pretty low on the rest and it never hurt to have plenty because he never knew when he might of needed it.  
Watching as the cashier rang everything up, he couldn’t help but notice the look of embarrassment on her face as she picked the bananas up and then noticed the lube and condoms beside it, letting his lips curl in to a small smirk, Adam rubbed at his jaw before he pulled his wallet out his pocket and started to sort out the bills which he knew he would need.  
Paying and packing, he soon found himself walking back across the car park again, juggling his phone and keys in one hand while his other held the few bags before he reached his car and quickly unlocked the trunk, opened and all pushed in, he pushed it closed again and walked around to the driver’s side before he glanced across the street towards the small café which was there, a small quiet place which Adam had often been too before when out shopping, thinking about the shopping, he weighed up the pros and cons of leaving it in his trunk for a little while, while he went and grabbed a coffee. The pros outweighed the cons and he soon found himself dodging traffic as he jogged across the road and inside, the small bell above the door welcoming him before he pocketed his phone again and headed over towards the counter, hands flat on the surface as he glanced at the signs.

‘’Fuck off’’ A groan escaped and he glanced around to see a group of people sat in the far end of the café which was pretty empty for a lunch time,   
‘’Ahh come on TJ it would be fun to have them around a little longer’’ The male across from one who had his hood spoke out with a grin, Mr. hooded guy just shook his head before leaning forward and dropped down on the counter top with another groan before Adam turned back as the guy sat up again and stood,  
‘’Hi, yeah can I get a honey tea to go please’’ He said to the server as she came over with a large smile before nodding and walked away again with a cup in her hand, standing back again, he let his hand rub over the back of his neck before he tilted it and heard it crack slightly, a winch running through his body at the sound before he dropped his hand again and pulled some money out and paid once the women had gotten back.

Walking back out to his car again, he sipped at the hot drink slowly before he unlocked his baby and slipped in to the cream leather seats, the door still open with one booted foot on the concrete before he placed the tea in the cup holder and brought it in and closed the door, pressing his keys in and turning them, he smiled at the soft purr of the engine before he pulled his seat belt on and started to pull out of the parking lot and headed for home to put his shopping away before he went back to the club with the lemon and limes for Sutan.

Keys between his teeth, bags in one hand, tea in the other, Adam made his way from his car to the door of his apartment before he juggled everything around again and managed to get his key in to the lock and turned before he kicked the door open and headed inside and to the large kitchen before he quickly returned and took the key out the door and closed it again. ** _  
_** Stepping back in to the kitchen, Adam’s boots clicked against the slate tiles which lined the floor, normally freezing cold under foot in the mornings if he had forgotten to turn the heating on which he often done when he went to bed, the marble work tops glistened in the bright over head lights which was dotted around the ceiling and the fan which kept the room at a nice temperature. Slowly unpacking, he moved around the place putting everything away and finishing his tea off before he grabbed the bag with the limes and lemons in and headed back out to his car again, putting them on the inside seat, he closed and locked the door before jogging back up to the apartment again and headed through to the kitchen to grab his phone and keys again before he locked up and headed back towards the nightclub again.

Parking in a cool and shady spot, he soon had everything out and locked up again when raised voices caught his hearing and he turned slightly, eyes glancing towards the alleyway which led down the side of the nightclub, pausing as he heard a muffled grunt and a sound like something had been knocked over, Adam shook his shoulders out and quickly made his way to the front and inside where he found Sutan sat at the bar, a scatter of papers out in front of him before he looked up, a smile on his lips as Adam held the bag up.  
‘’Sorry I took so long, ended up doing my own shopping while I was there to kill another trip later on’’ He said before placing the bag down and lowered himself in to one of bar stools again with a smile.  
‘’It’s alright honey bear’’ He laughed softly at the name as pulled his phone out and placed it on the bar surface before he smiled thankfully at him as he got handed another soda.   
‘’So what was with the theme of last night’s party’’ He asked after a brief silence which was quickly filled with laughter,  
‘’I don’t know honey, I was high at the time I sorted it out’’ He told Adam who nodded with a knowing smirk before he swallowed some of his drink down and placed it on the bar and picked his phone up again and opened his emails up as shouts echoed around the quiet club, frowning, they both turned towards the doors before back at each other again with a shrug and went to go back to what they were doing when a loud crash shook the room.

Getting to his feet quickly, Adam soon found himself running out towards the alleyway where the earlier shouts were coming from and started to walk down them until he saw a pair of feet sticking out from the next corner, jogging over quickly, Adam gasped slightly and fell to his knees as his hands went to the guys head and lifted it slightly and checked for a pulse which he quickly found.   
‘’Honey what’s going on?’’ Sutan’s voice called out,  
‘’Around here, bring a first aid kit too’’ He called back before he looked back down at the guy, his face was covered in blood slightly from his nose and a few cuts, bruises was already starting to form around his eye and neck and he could clearly see that it was in the shape of a hand print as well as other bruises which looked more like hickeys than attacks before he let his eyes run over the guy’s body and noticed the way his leg was bent, swallowing slightly,  Adam moved around until he got his thigh under the guy’s head and quickly pulled his jacket off and replaced it as a pillow as he moved and carefully touched his leg, he could tell right away that it was broken with the way the bone felt under the skin and he frowned before glancing around only to see a fire escape just above them.   
Pulling his phone out, he quickly dialed 911 and asked for ambulance service before rattling off the address and hung up again as Sutan came around the corner and gasped loudly, his hand flying to his mouth before Adam turned and took the box from him.  
‘’What are you doing, shouldn’t you call for help?’’ Sutan asked as Adam moved back towards the guy’s head and opened the box again as he took out some wipes and started to clear some of the blood away from his nose and mouth.  
‘’Already did, I know what im doing, I done a medical course in college when they needed a few extra people’’ He explained as he made sure that all the guy’s airwaves were clear, lowering slightly so his ear was near his lips, Adam listened to his breathing before moving away again and let his hands lightly touch against the guys neck, feeling gentle and frowning.   
‘’What are you looking for?’’ he got asked and he shook his head,  
‘’Just making sure nothing is broken or fractured, I think he fell of the escape or got  pushed, he has bruises starting to form around his neck in the shape of hand prints. But I need you to go wait at the entrance for when they turn up, they know it’s the club but not the alley’’ Adam said as he carefully moved his hands away again and glanced over at Sutan who nodded and quickly turned and headed out of view.

Glancing over the guy’s body again as he tried to think of anything which he might of forgotten, he realized that it was the same guy from the café about an hour earlier, the hoody and jeans were identical, leaning closer again, he lightly opened the guy’s eyes to check them before lightly moving his fingers through his hair checking for any bumps when footsteps came running round the corner again and he looked up to see the paramedics.   
‘’Alright son we can take it from here, your friend has informed us with what you have done’’ The older man said as Adam moved out the way slightly and nodded. ** _  
_** ‘’His left leg is broken, feels like two places, but it could be one, his neck has no visual injuries apart from the bruises and from feeling there doesn’t seem to be anything broken but im thinking he might of fell or got pushed from the fire escape up there’’ Adam explained before pointing up and the paramedics looked before nodding and smiled towards him,  
‘’You know your stuff’’ He said and Adam nodded as he watched them put a neck brace around the guy’s neck and then a splint on his leg, the sound of bones creaking made him winch before he moved and helped lift the guy on to a back board and then stretcher.  
‘’Done a year’s medical course back in college so a few basics’’ He told them as they moved back towards the ambulance. ** _  
_** ‘’Do you have any personal information about who he can be?’’ They asked and Adam shook his head before Sutan stepped closer and tilted his head slightly,  
‘’I don’t know his name but he’s a regular at my club and I’ve often heard people call him TJ  so I don’t know if that’s his name or just a nick name’’ he said still in shock.  
‘’Okay, that’s a start’’ they said as they loaded him in to the back.   
‘’I would like to come with you if that’s okay’’ Adam quickly spoke out before the two men looked at each other and nodded, turning he pecked Sutan’s cheek quickly, ‘’everything will be fine, I will call you as soon as I know something, I saw him today when I was out shopping and he was with friends, a kinder tall dude but smaller then me with brown hair, I think he had shorts on and a grey hoody, if you see him ring me’’ Adam said quickly before he climbed up in to the ambulance as the doors closed, staying out the way while they checked him over again and called ahead to the hospital, Adam stared at the guy’s face, there was something about it which he couldn’t place as he took in the faded purple hair, the way his lips looked almost kissable even with a few cuts on them and skin. **** _  
_ Swallowing slightly Adam glanced away and let his hand move up to the guys and held it softly before he let go again as the older paramedic moved to grab something, staying silent, he lightly bounced his foot against the floor as they raced through afternoon traffic, his eyes tracing over the guys injuries again as if he was trying to map out what had happened in the alley way and he wondered if it was this guy he had heard when he first arrived back at the club.

By the time they had arrived at the hospital, he moved out of the way quickly as they got the guy out and was greeted by doctors running out the doors, listening to the rattle out everything they knew about him and his injuries, he followed behind them, his long strides keeping up with them before a doctor pressed a hand against his chest and stopped him.  
‘’Sorry you can’t go any further right now’’ They explained and he nodded before watching the guy vanish from his view along with the doctors as they went through a set of double doors, breathing out slightly, he found himself pacing the hallway slightly before he moved and sat down on the hard plastic chairs which lined the hall every so often.

Thinking to himself

Hands pressed together tight

He prayed for the guy to be alright

Trying to distract himself, Adam went through everything he had done since waking up, the jerking off to last night’s memories which seemed to be fading quicker as the day went on, the things which he brought, the women’s kid knocking things of the shelf, running out of the day’s events, he started to look around the hallway blue eyes taking in the bright white and dull grey’s which seemed to be a favorite with hospitals, the cold chill which always ran through the hallways and wrapped around people like a blanket of coldness, making their stay or visit ten times worse, he took in the slight crack which followed the doorframe up from the floor to about halfway before fading in to the frame again, the way the ceiling tiles seemed to be starting to tint a yellow color in the corners from where they were growing older, the flickering of the light about a meter or two down which wasn’t bad enough that you noticed unless you was taking every detail in like Adam seemed to finding himself doing.  
There was an alarm going of somewhere else which seemed faint under the clatter of footsteps and shouts from different doctors, the drone of patients whines and cries to the sound of endless chatter from different people as they passed him by, even the hard plastic chair underneath him seem to shiver with fear from the sterilized hospital, the joints creaking with constant use of people waiting for news of loved ones…friends…of strangers. The doors opened and he looked up quickly only to sigh as the doctor turned off down the hallway in the other direction and away from Adam, he wanted to know what was going on but at the same time he knew that the waiting game would get played out and out until he felt himself wanting to go crazy and visit another part of the hospital where he could find a nice little cozy padded room all to himself, the silence would be a welcome as a phone ringing started to appear and it took him a few seconds to realize that it was his own cell phone which was still clutched tightly in his hands, looking down at it as Sutan’s number flashed across again, he quickly swiped accept and raised it to his ear.

‘’His name is Tommy’’

‘’Twenty five’’

‘’His friend iss on the way’’

Hanging up after finding it out, he stood and paced a little, his legs aching from being bent in the same way for such a long time before the doors opened again and a doctor walked over to him, relaying the information to him, he was thanked and told that Tommy had been taking down to surgery to mend his leg a little, he had been correct when he said he had thought it might have been broken in two places and he needed a metal pin inside to keep it straight for it to heal correctly and that he was also being taking for a MRI to make sure that there wasn’t any damage to his brain.

Thankful for the information he felt like he could relax a little more again knowing that this Tommy guy was out of any real danger but at the same time he was worried because he didn’t know what it could mean to the guy’s life style. Realizing he would have a bit of time between the kid getting back from surgery and his friend turning up, Adam went in search of a vending machine for a coffee, instead he found a small café which he was thankful off and brought himself a strong drink before he slowly walked back towards the hallway of wait. The smell of cleaning chemicals and bloods filled his nose and he grimaced slightly as he worked his way back through the hospital again, the layout pretty simple before he found himself once again sitting on the cold hard plastic chairs which groaned at the joints again.  
For what seemed a life time, he heard footsteps getting nearer and he glanced up to see the other guy from the café with a worried looking Sutan trailing after him, standing he greeted them both and quickly told them of what had happened since the phone call and what was going to happen before informing them that they would be in for a long wait again which they nodded too before joining Adam again on the chairs.

‘’Where is he?’’

‘’What’s going on -‘?’

‘’Cat isn’t going to die is he-‘?’

‘’Because if he does we will bring him back-‘’

‘’Ourselves and then kill him again’’ Hearing joined voices finishing of each other’s rushed sentences, he frowned and looked up to see the identical twins which he remembered from last night before the name cat sunk in to his brain and he looked up towards the doors and then back again.

‘’Alice’’

‘’You’re here-‘’

‘’See you do care about the cat’’

‘’Last night must have been good’’

‘’Why are you here?’’

‘’Yes Alice why are you?’’

The twins stepped forward together at the same time and stared at Adam with crossed arms before his other friend coughed and he turned to look towards him to see him smirking before it fell again and Adam started to slowly explain everything which the doctors had said before saying how him and Sutan had found him in the alley all battered and bloody…something straight out of a horror flick.


	6. I’m so high, I can hear heaven

The sounds around him was foggy as he started to slowly wake up, his mind felt so cloudy and body heavy like he had been up all night drinking again and had no sleep at all but slowly the sounds of a bleep melted through the haze as he slowly blinked his eyes open, the room bright against them.

Everything was bright

His body felt so painful

He couldn’t remember anything

He wanted to turn his head but the pain which shot through made a small hiss escape his lips which felt as dry as his throat did. Flicking his eyes around the room the best he could, Tommy looked down to the railing before he followed the cord with his eyes which wrapped around the rail before ending in a button on the bed which was beside his hand, testing his fingers slowly, he heard the small click as he pressed down before moving again as he waited, from somewhere in the room, there was a soft ticking noise which he quickly worked out to be a clock, the second hand slowly turning which made the wait seem like forever before a door opened.  
‘’It’s good to see you awake Mr. Ratliff’’ A female’s voice spoke out and he shifted his eyes slightly as someone came in to view beside him, ‘’you gave your friends quite a scare honey’’ She told him before his view of her vanished again, the sound of something scratching again paper reached his ears before it was put away again.   
‘’I…my…throat’’ He breathed out slightly, each word felt forced through dry lips as she nodded and picked a cup up from beside them somewhere and moved it closer, a straw being moved between his lips before he drank thirstily, coughing slightly, the nurse quickly moved it and rubbed his chest until the coughs went away again.

Letting his eyes close again as he let a small breath out, he flinched slightly in pain, ‘’Don’t worry about the pain sweetie, we will get you fixed right up, you just go back to sleep and rest’’ The nurse told him, before long Tommy felt himself starting to slowly slip back in to a soft sleep again, the pain draining away with what he was guessing some sort of pain killers before the soft sound of a door closing left him along to the bleeps of a machine and the ticking off the clock.

By the time Tommy started waking up again, he could hear the soft sound of people talking before there was a light touch against his hand, a thumb stroking over his skin softly before it moved away as a door opened.  
‘’What have I told all of you?’’ The same female voice spoke out softly as there was a quiet laugh,   
‘’Sorry, we are just worried about him’’ A voice spoke out and it took a second to place before he realized that it was Dave’s.   
‘’Fine, I will let it slide but don’t blame me if another doctor kicks you out’’ She warned before the door closed again left the room go silent again, the hand returning back to Tommy’s again as he rested back in to the pillows, just listening to the things going on around him.

‘Is he really alive?’’

‘’Yeah, is he? He hasn’t moved’’

‘’Not at all, not a single movement’’

‘’I don’t want the cat to die’’

‘’No, neither do I, he has to meet Alice again’’

‘’Yes, Alice saved the cat, you have to stay Alice’’

‘’Really guy’s, this isn’t my place to stay’’ A warm voice spoke out from beside Tommy, the other two made him think of the twins,  
‘’But you saved him Alice, you seemed pretty in to the cat in the club’’ One of the twins spoke out as footsteps moved closer,  
‘’Don’t you dare touch him’’ Another voice came out, ‘’He’s injured enough without you trying to poke and prod at his body’’ The voice spoke out again before there was sound of skin against skin. ‘’They are right Adam, if we weren’t there and if it wasn’t for you basic medical knowledge, he could’ve been worst off’’ The voice spoke out.   
‘’It was only a year’s medical course, I knew a few basic things Sutan, I just made sure he was still breathing that’s all’’ The warm voice from beside him said again.

Tommy quickly realized that this Adam was Alice,

The same Alice from the club,

His Alice!

‘’Dude don’t sell yourself short, if it wasn’t for you, Tommy could’ve been there for longer’’ Dave’s voice broke out.   
‘’Yeah but I don’t want things to be awkward when he wakes up’’ There was a hint of embarrassment in Adams voice as a soft laugh escaped.   
‘’What even more awkward than you explaining to the doctors which bruises and marks were made by you’’ The other voice asked before the hand on Tommy’s tensed slightly.   
‘’That’s different’’ Adam muttered out,   
‘’How is it?’’ Dave asked,  
‘’Because he only knows me as some nameless fuck from the club we both go to often, other than that im just a no body to him’’ The voice from beside him spoke out before the warmth of Adam’s hand left his, ‘’im going to get a drink or something…I don’t know’’ Adams voice spoke out before there were footsteps and the door of the room opened before closing again, leaving the room in silence apart from the bleeping of machines around the bed.  
‘’Is Alice okay?’’

‘’Maybe we should go after him’’

‘’He looked upset’’

‘’No it’s fine, just let him be by himself for a while, Adam cares about people even when he doesn’t know them, he don’t like seeing people get hurt, trust me that’s how our friendship started, stupid story really, I was in drag and my heel broke and Adam had been passing and if it wasn’t for him I would’ve ended up on my ass. It was so sweet, he helped me back to my car and I gave him an invite to the clubs first party because it was when I just opened up and he’s been helping out and turning up ever since’’ The other voice whispered out.  
‘’He seems really kind’’ Dave whispered out,   
‘’The most gentlest creature I have ever known…well apart from when he finds his type willing to tease and go rough’’ The voice was lower as Dave laughed quietly,   
‘’You that’s our TJ, wasn’t the first time he’s ever come home with bruises and marks on his body, although normally he’s the top’’ Tommy listened quietly before everything started to fade out again as sleep started to pull his body under again.

Adam still couldn’t believe how everything had been going so far, the way he just wanted the earth to break open and swallow him whole when he had to tell the doctors all the marks which he had created on the small man’s body.  
He felt good to be able to sit in his room for a while with Tommy while his friends and Sutan tried to sort out his paperwork and other things, Adam couldn’t help but reach out and hold the smaller man’s hand in his own, the touch soft before fingers turned rough as if he played an instrument quite often. His face was peaceful as he rested despite the machines around them; Adam wanted too much to reach out and kiss him again but gentle instead of harsh and rushed like they did at the club.

Finding the small hospital care, Adam brought a coffee and sat himself down in the corner as he leaned on the table, he wanted to stay, to make sure that the indigo haired man was okay, but he didn’t know what to do…he didn’t mean anything to him, like he had told the smaller man’s friend, he was just a nameless fuck from a club party, he didn’t mean anything to Tommy and probably wouldn’t ever.

His mind was a mess

He just wanted to sleep but his body wouldn’t let him.

He felt like jumping off the hospitals roof just for a reason to stay.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat staring at the coffee on the table, wasn’t sure how long it had been since he had left Tommy’s room and Sutan, pushing the cold coffee away slightly, he stood and slowly started making his way back up a few floors to the room where he found the twins sat outside with a bored expression matching each other’s faces.

‘’Alice you’re back’’

‘’We knew you would come back’’

‘’You care about the cat’’

‘’Yes you do’’

‘’Are you okay?’’

‘’We wanted to come after you…’’

‘’But the queen said not too’’

They both gushed out and took a step closer before they turned to look at each other and retreated a step again, ‘’It’s okay guys, im fine just a little tired’’ Adam told them as he walked closer again and sat down across from them on the seats. ‘’Where’s the other two?’’ He asked and the twins looked at each other before back to him again.   
‘’Said something about going to the apartment’’

‘’Getting clothes for the cat’’

Nodding to them, Adam leaned down slightly and rested his head in his hands as he let a deep breath out and let his eyes close as he took in the sounds of the hospital around him, just like he did when they had first come in with Tommy.  Somewhere there was a clock ticking, the noise loud to his ears where nurses and doctors talked elsewhere and then there was the soft words being whispered either side of him which made him open his eyes and look to see the twins sat beside him.  
‘’Huh?’’ He asked confused as they smiled.   
‘’We said you can go in if you want’’ One of them told him,

‘’Yes we wont tell anyone if you want to be alone with the cat’’ The other spoke out as Adam glanced towards the door to the hospital room.   
‘’You promise?’’ He asked, eyes glancing between the twins as they grinned and nodded quickly,   
‘’we promise now go in’’ They both told him at the same time.   
‘’That’s still freaky’’ He told them as he stood and walked closer to the room, hand pausing on the door handle slightly as he glanced through the small glass window in the door before he pushed it open and slipped inside, the room quiet apart from the machines and Tommy’s gentle breathing. Carefully shutting the door behind him, Adam walked back towards the chair again which he had been sitting in and lowered himself down as he stared at Tommy’s face; he was truly beautiful and Adam found himself reaching out softly to brush a strand of purple hair out of his closed eyes before he could stop himself.  
Sitting back in the chair, Adam just watched, took in the soft curves of his cheeks before the sharp line of his jaw, following the wires on Tommy’s body, Adam sat and watched his chest rise and fall with every breath for a while before he let his eyes close and leaned back in the chair before sleep finally claimed his body as its own and dragged him under.

Letting his eyes open slowly, Tommy swallowed back a cry of pain as he moved his arm and it jolted against his body sharply. The room was a little darker now and Tommy thought that most of the day must off passed by while he slept and he worried about whether or not his friends got bored or waited around for him to wake up, he didn’t want them to stop their lives just for him.  
Looking around the room the best he could, Tommy carefully moved and tried to sit up before pain shot thought his side and leg as he dropped back down and bit his lip hard, hearing a shift in clothing, Tommy turned to look towards the chair where a dark haired guy sat, slouched slightly and head rested against the back of the chair and against his hand slightly as he slept, staring at him, Tommy swallowed slightly before tailing his eyes over him, he suddenly realized that this had to be Adam. He thought he was good looking, the faint light catching small highlights in his dark hair before it glinted of rings which covered his fingers. Turning away quickly as Adam moved again, he laid back and let his eyes close briefly as he winched in pain again, hands gripping the sheets either side of his body before he felt a warm hand cover one of his again, letting his eyes flash open quickly, he stared back in to bright blue ones, eyes falling to lips as they moved.   
‘’…- it’s okay, just breathe’’ The same warm voice reached through to his ears as he tried to breathe past the pain deeply, ‘’do you want me to go find Dave? No the nurse would be better…shit’’ Adam spoke out and despite the pain Tommy chuckled softly before winching as he moved a arm up over his stomach and ribs.  
‘’Shit I hurt’’ He choked out and closed his eyes tight again.

Adam touch was warm against his skin.

His voice was soothing.

Tommy was glad it was just Adam in his room.

‘’Hey, how are you feeling now Tommy’’ Looking around, Tommy met Adam’s worried eyes before nodding slightly,   
‘’what happened?’’ He asked as he turned back and tried reaching the cup on the unit which Adam quickly picked up and held closer as he took a sip,  
‘’You blacked out, im guessing it was from the pain, you had me worried’’ He was told before letting the straw go and sat back again,   
‘’Sorry’’ Tommy whispered out as he moved a hand up and lightly touched it against his side, ‘’I feel rough’’ He grumbled out as he closed his eyes slightly before opening them again and glanced around the room,  
‘’Your friend and mine went back to your apartment to get you some clothes’’ Adam quickly told him as he turned to look at him, ‘’I hope you don’t mind that I stayed’’ Adam quickly said, a slight blush on his cheeks and it warmed Tommy slightly, Adam seemed totally different from when he was in the club, all the dominance seemed to have vanished as gentle fingers stroked through his hair,  
‘’Don’t mind’’ Tommy whispered out a he turned in to the touch slightly and let his eyes close again.   
‘’Can you remember what happened?’’ Adam’s words were soft and not demanding, almost as if Tommy didn’t have to tell him, ‘’the accident I mean, how did you end up in the ally?’’ He asked softly as he kept smoothing fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp slightly before he trailed a touch against his cheek and jaw.   
‘’Went…went back to the club’’ Tommy whispered out again as he scrunched his eyes up, ‘’someone…this guy…told me he recognized me from the night before, forgot something’’ Tommy frowned out before Adam’s touch was back, this time across his forehead as he smoothed a finger across the frown lines and he slowly opened his eyes again,  
’’It’s okay Tommy, no one is going to hurt you here, I wont let them’’ Adam whispered softly as he moved his hand away and soft took ahold of Tommy’s again.   
‘’Said…said it was upstairs, that we could go in through the back’’ Tommy carried on, ‘’I didn’t look down…couldn’t’’ Tommy mumbled out as if he was trying to remind himself again.

Adam couldn’t help himself but touch the smaller man as he spoke, the frown didn’t look right on his face and he just couldn’t help himself after he felt the cat lean in to his touch when he ran his fingers through his hair, but now he felt confused as he watched the indigo haired man, Adam just wanted to take all his pain and worry away and give him nothing but happy thoughts and feelings to warm him up, anything to make him smile again.   
‘’Why couldn’t you look down baby’’ Adam asked softly as his thumb stroked over the back of Tommy’s hand,   
‘’High, it was too high, don’t like heights’’ Tommy told him as he moved and went to reach for the cup again, picking it up, he let Tommy’s hand go before holding it close enough that he could take a few sips through the straw sticking out of it. ‘’he hit me’’ Tommy spoke out after the cup had been put back on the table and Adam had taken his hand again.  ‘’wanted…wanted me, said I was eas…easy because of the club night’’ Tommy gritted out, ‘’saw me with you…tried taking’’ Watching him, Adam could feel himself getting angry at the guy for hurting Tommy.   
‘’It’s okay’’ He cooed out softly as he ran his hand along Tommy’s arm carefully, eyes following the touch and tattoos before he looked back up to the soft face and closed eyes again which slowly opened back up and he stared in to brown eyes before they looked away.  
‘’I wouldn’t let him touch me, he got angry and kept hitting me and saying how I was just a whore, a slut’’ Tommy choked out, ‘’I was scared…he backed me away from the steps and closer to the corner’’ Tommy whispered as he squeezed his eyes closed tightly. ‘’kept punching…kicking…couldn’t stop him…couldn’t stop him pushing’’ Squeezing Tommy’s hand tightly, Adam slipped forward in the chair slightly and moved his free hand up to Tommy’s jaw softly.   
‘’Tommy, listen to me…its okay, you are safe’’ He whispered softly as watery brown eyes opened to stare at him,  
‘’I felt so high’’ He whispered out as his eyes gathered more tears, ‘’felt like I fell forever, thought I was going to die’’ He choked and Adam swallowed before standing and carefully sat on the edge of the bed and brushed his fingers through Tommy’s hair again,   
‘’You are a fighter baby, you’re going to be fine’’ Adam told him before Tommy moved, pain clear on his face as he moved closer and wrapped arms around Adam’s body lightly. Leaning down a little more so Tommy didn’t strain or hurt him any more; Adam hugged him back before pressing a kiss to the top of his head.  
‘’I remember humming’’ Tommy whispered out and Adam moved slightly to look down at Tommy,   
‘’from the accident?’’ Adam asked as he brushed a strand of hair away from the brown eyes which turned to look up at him before away again with a shake of a head.   
‘Here at some point’’ He mumbled out as he lay back further in to the pillows again, body still wrapped around Adams slightly.   
Nodding to him softly, Adam moved to stand before he felt long fingers wrap around his wrist and he looked back down at Tommy who was staring at him with wide eyes.  
‘’Please don’t leave’’ He whispered and Adam frowned before he turned back,   
‘’Not going to leave, I’ve been here all the time’’ He told Tommy as he pulled the covers up over his body slightly.   
‘’You left…woke up, alone’’ Tommy mumbled out and Adam sighed softly before he kicked his shoes off and climbed up on the bed carefully not to disturb any of the machines or Tommy’s leg which was in plaster.   
‘’I wont leave again’’ He whispered back as Tommy moved to lean in to his side, his head resting against Adam’s chest softly as he draped his arm over his stomach.

Laying in silence for a while, Adam stroked his fingers through the smaller man’s hair and glanced towards the door before back down again as he watched Tommy, eyes closed and breathing softly as if he was sleeping still, leaning down carefully, he pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head before looked up as the door opened and a nurse stepped inside and glanced towards the pair on the bed with a soft smile.   
‘’Sorry, I know I probably shouldn’t be up here with him’’ Adam said softly and she shook her head with a smile.   
‘’It’s fine darling, just as long as you aren’t disturbing anything or making him uncomfortable its fine’’ The nurse told him as he nodded with a smile and turned back to look at Tommy, fingers sliding through his hair again as she checked a few things before leaving again, Adam started to lightly hum an old lullaby which he remember his mom sing to him when he was a child and ill, he layed back with Tommy and held him a little tighter as he let his own eyes close.  
‘’It was you’’ Hearing Tommy’s sleepy voice, Adam’s eyes quickly snapped open and he looked down, ‘’you were humming to me’’ He mumbled out as he shifted slightly against Adam’s body and let a content sigh out.   
‘’Sleep Tommy, you need to rest’’ Adam whispered as he let his hand move down his spine and lightly rubbed to sooth as Tommy nodded and buried his bruised face against Adam’s top more.


	7. No one else makes me feel safe like you do.

For three weeks, Adam came and went from the hospital, each time he saw the brown eyed male getting stronger, stepping in to his hospital room again after going home to shower and change again, Adam frowned when he noticed that the bed was empty, covers ruffled from where Tommy had been sleeping. Walking further in, Adam moved and sat back down in the chair again which was next to the bed, arms hanging over in the clean long sleeved shirt he had on, sleeves pushed up to his elbows as he stretched his legs out and glanced around the room, on the tray table which was at the end of the bed laid an iPod and a note book, a pen stuck between its pages as a bag of red vines sat opened beside it, smiling to himself, Adam leant forward and stole one from the packet before he sat back and slowly bit down on it as his eyes went back to moving around.  
Sat on the bedside unit was a few get well soon cards along with two identical bunches of blue/purple flowers which had Adam chuckling softly to himself before he reached over and took the small card which was sat in front of them, ‘’Wanted to make you smile since Alice went home, but we couldn’t find anything interesting in the shop downstairs so we thought we would brighten the place up along with your hair’’ He read out loud to himself before he placed it back and shook his head softly.

Only two people would leave them.

The twins had a strange sense of humor.

But whatever it was, it also made him smile.

Taking a bite out of the red vine again, Adam chewed it slowly and sat back, eyes trained on the indigo haired mans bed before the sound of footsteps brought his eyes up, red vine half way between his teeth again  as he smiled at the said man he was thinking about, the nurse smiling too before she squeezed Tommy’s shoulder ‘’I think you will be fine without my help’’ She whispered to him and left again, leaving him to push himself up and on to his feet carefully before he moved back to the bed and sat on the edge before he pulled his plastered leg up and swung his other around before he glanced back to Adam with a smile.  
‘’You stole my last vine’’ The brown eyed male told him before Adam blushed and chuckled, breaking it in half, he held the other side out to Tommy which he slowly took.  
‘’Sorry, I couldn’t resist when I saw them’’ Adam told him.   
‘’It’s okay, I forgive you for it this time’’ Tommy grinned out as he took a bite from his half and rested back again with a small sigh, eyes closing as he moved his hand up press against his side.  
‘’Are you okay’’ Adam asked as Tommy opened his eyes and turned to see worried blue eyes watching him as he nodded softly,  
‘’Yeah just tired from the x-rays and few tests they did and back is hurting a little again’’ Tommy told him as he frowned and slowly chewed on the last of hi vine.   
‘’Move forward a little’’ Adam told him as he stood and pushed his sleeve up again as it fell,   
‘’what, why?’’ Tommy asked as he looked at him confused,   
‘’Just trust me’’ Adam smiled before Tommy nodded slowly, watching as he pushed himself up softly before sliding down on the bed slightly as Adam moved and sat up on the bed behind him, his legs moving either side of Tommy carefully before he pushed himself back fully and tapped Tommy’s shoulder softly, ‘’move back slightly…that’s it’’ He smiled out as Tommy stopped.

Moving his hands up to his shoulders softly, Adam started to lightly rub his thumbs in small circles over his covered back as Tommy sighed and relaxed in to the touch slightly as his arms came down to rest over Adam’s legs.  
‘’Just tell me if I hurt you or anything’’ Adam told him softly as Tommy nodded.   
‘’Im sure you wont, I feel safe with you’’ Tommy told him and Adam paused slightly before he smiled and softly slipped his hands down on to his sides where he started to rub them over again, his movements slow and soft, careful of his injuries still as he worked over the whole of Tommy’s back.  
‘’That feels really nice’’ Tommy told him softly as fingertips slipped under his thighs, glancing down Adam bit his lip softly before he smiled and turned back to look at his clothed back as he started to slowly work more towards the middle and lower back again.  
‘’Would you be okay with taking your top off’’ Adam asked softly as he paused, his fingers snagging on cloth again as he tried to rub his back better, watching as Tommy moved slightly, his hands slipping out from under his legs to grab the bottom, Adam reached out and helped to get it up over his head before he laid it beside him and breathed in slightly at the mess of bruises and scrapes on his skin.   
‘’A real mess right I am’’ Tommy chuckled, letting his eyes rise, Adam saw him glancing over his shoulder at him before he smiled softly,   
‘’Bruises and scrapes fade Tommy’’ Adam told him with a smile as the smaller man nodded slightly and turned back again, a soft sigh escaping his lips as Adams hands moved back to his back again. Letting his eyes travel over the bruises, he pressed a little harder but was still careful of his spin as he gentle massaged out the small knots which he could feel, ‘’im not hurting you am I?’’ Adam asked as he heard a slight intake of breath from Tommy, his hands moving his touch lighter again as he looked up,  
‘’No, sorry, its fine really, keep going please, it’s helping with the pain’’ Tommy told him as Adam nodded and let his fingertips slide down to the bottom of his back where he started to softly press his thumbs against bruised skin carefully, eyes watching intently before the sound of someone walking in had both of them looking up quickly, his hands moving away from Tommy instantly as the nurse smiled towards them both.  
‘’You both look like I’ve caught you doing something you shouldn’t be’’ She laughed as Tommy felt himself blush slightly and Adam done the same behind him, ‘’what are you doing anyway?’’ She asked and Adam looked at Tommy’s back before up again.   
‘’Rubbing his back in small circles, it was hurting him and I thought it might help’’ Adam gushed out quickly, afraid that he might get told of for sitting behind him with the pillows behind his own back while Tommy sat up fully.  
‘’well if I had known that, it would’ve saved me a trip in here boys’’ She laughed as Adam frowned,  
‘’I don’t understand’’ Tommy spoke out before he had a chance,  
‘’I have some papers for you to sign, you should be allowed to go home later today maybe tomorrow depending on the results of your tests and I was just going to give you a few tips for when you’re in pain and having someone rub your back and working out sore sports of tight muscles was one of them ,but I see your friend here beat me to it’’ She winked out before handing Tommy the forms over.  
‘’you mean, I get to get out of this place at last’’ He chuckled as she rolled her eyes and headed out the room, ‘’I can’t believe I can go home’’ Tommy mumbled out before he carefully moved and laid back against Adam’s chest as Adam breathed out slightly and let his hands rest at Tommy’s sides as he looked over his shoulder at the forms,.

Helping Tommy to fill half of them out before he put them on the unit with a tired yawn, Adam couldn’t help but smile as he rested back against his chest again, the blanket moving up over their legs slightly before Adam softly threaded his fingers through Tommy’s hair softly which earned him a small smile from what he could see of his up turned lips.

Humming the soft lullaby,

Adam waited for Tommy to fall asleep,

Before he picked up the last form and the pen to fill in his details,

‘’Are they asleep…’’

‘’I think so…’’

‘’Derek…’’

‘’David…’’

‘’They are so cute together don’t you think Derek, I just knew at…’’

‘’The party they were perfect for each other!’’

‘’Guys’’ Hearing Dave’s voice, Tommy shifted slightly against Adam’s body and turned the best he could within his arms and with the cast on his leg before the hold tightened around him a little more again,   
‘’I wondered when you two would be back’’ Adam’s voice was filled with sleep as Tommy felt his chest move under his back as a hand moved away from him before it returned and rested softly against his covered stomach as he laid there.   
‘’Well done, you woke him up’’ Tommy heard both of the twins say before Adam laughed quietly,  
‘’No it’s fine, I think I was starting to wake up anyway, my leg has kinder gone dead’’ He yawned out before laughing again as Tommy felt the leg he had a hand over move slightly,  
‘’I can help move him if you want’’ Dave’s voice whispered out before Tommy felt the touch of Adam’s fingers resting against his skin softly dig in a little more, almost as if he didn’t want to let go.  
‘’No its okay, I can live with it, he said he was tired so don’t want to wake him up’’ Adam whispered back as covers were moved and Tommy felt them further up over his chest as he stirred slightly again, the room falling silent as he let his head turn away more and rest against Adam’s chest, the feeling of his faint heartbeat just under his ear as fingers stroked over his skin soothingly and he felt himself starting to fall asleep again in the cocooned warmth of Adam’s embrace.

When he woke up again, Tommy found himself nestled in to a Luke warm spot and an arm around a pillow, the covers over him warmly and alone. Looking around his room, he frowned when he noticed Adam wasn’t there before he turned towards the sound of a door being opened before Adam stepped inside again and closed it just as quietly, his body turning before he paused as he noticed Tommy,  
‘’Im sorry, I really needed to pee’’ He blushed out as Tommy laughed sleepily before shaking his head,  
‘’It’s fine, I only just woke up’’ He mumbled out as he buried his face in to the pillows again, knowing that sleep would soon start atugging again,  
‘’Oh I spoke to the doctors on the way back, he said that your test results wont be ready until the morning baby so it means one more night here im afraid, think you can handle that?’’ Adam said softly as he walked over and climbed up on the bed again and wrapped his arm back around Tommy’s waist as he let a small breath out and turned against Adam’s warmth.  
‘’Don’t mind if you’re here with me’’ He mumbled half asleep, ‘’you make me feel safe’’ Adam heard him whisper as he fell asleep again, smiling, Adam leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head as he settled back again.   
‘’Gunna always keep you safe Tommy’’ He whispered as he laid in the dim light, fingers stroking softly against soft skin, ‘’not going to let anyone hurt you and that’s a promise’’ He told Tommy’s sleeping form as he stared across to the table where he had put the forms, all filled out and ready to be collected by the nurse again when she done her rounds.


	8. Song Bird

Waking softly, Tommy blinked against the bright light coming in through the half parted curtains before he let a small groan out and turned over to bury him further in to the soft bedding around him, the silence of the room was a greeting from the ever so busy hospital which he had started to grow to dislike even more the longer he had to stay in there.   
Hearing soft singing, Tommy frowned slightly before he slowly let his eyes open again and stared across the black pillows before he shot up and winched at the slight flare of pain the movement caused before he looked around the room to see that he was somewhere else and he wasn’t home. Climbing out of the bed carefully, he grabbed hold of the crutches he still had to use before he started to move through the bedroom and out in to the hallway where the singing was a little louder, their voice soft and he couldn’t help but smile as he worked his way towards the stairs and paused at the top, his shoulder leaning against the wall as he looked them over and worked the best way to get down through his mind.

Finally on the bottom step, Tommy carefully lifted down the last one before he slipped his arms back through the hoops in the crutches and started to slowly make his way through the beautifully decorated house, his brown eyes taking in each photo and picture which lined the walls, the small ornaments which stood on shelves and tables before the voice got louder as he stepped in to the doorway of the large open kitchen. The wooden flooring was warm under his bare feet as the smell of fresh coffee met his nose, glancing around he took in the light colors before his eyes ran over all the photos and drawings stuck to a small wall which separated the kitchen for a small eating area, tall stools sat against it before he smiled as a new song started up again.   
Resting one of the crutches against the side before pushing the other with it, Tommy slowly moved towards the coffee pot where a used cup sat along with a clean one, pouring coffee in to both, Tommy picked them up before carefully walking across the kitchen to where the voice was coming  in from the open doorways.

The voice was beautiful

It reminded him of the soft humming

He hoped it was who he wanted it to be.

Stepping out in to the bright light, Tommy blinked slightly before he looked out over the large backyard before movement off to the side had him hobbling slightly on a turn as the singing stopped. ‘’What are you doing out of bed, you should be resting’’ Looking up on his voice, Tommy smiled lightly before shrugging.   
‘’Woke up, couldn’t get back to sleep’’ He admitted as he slowly moved over towards the table where Adam was sat, his eyes full of worry before Tommy sat the coffee cups down and lowered himself down in to the seat beside him before Adam urged him to lift his leg up on to his lap, the cast slightly lightly on his injured leg once he settled it in the other man’s lap.   
‘’You should’ve called out for some help with the stairs’’ Adam tried saying as Tommy smiled lightly and rested back against the arm, the sun warm against his skin as he closed his eyes.  
‘’Didn’t want to disturb you and I wasn’t sure where I was at first so I didn’t want to call out for it to turn out to be some psycho killer with an awesome voice’’ Tommy chuckled as he slowly opened his eyes again and looked back at the dark haired man with a grin.  
‘’I think you watch too many horror movies Tommy-Joe’’ Adam grinned out, the sight making his stomach twist slightly as he shrugged.   
‘’I like them’’ He said honestly which pulled a small laugh from the other mans lips as he carefully leaned forward and picked up one of the coffee cups and took a sip from it as he leaned back. ‘’I like your voice too’’ Tommy told him, his eyes picking up the small smile which tilted Adam’s lips as he glanced over  towards him.  
‘’Thanks Tommy’’ Adam told him with a smile before he brought a hand down and rested it over his knee softy where the cast ended just below, ‘’how are you feeling?’’ He asked concern in his voice as his thumb rubbed warmly against his skin as the light breeze ruffled against his shorts and top lightly.  
‘’Pretty good, hurt myself slightly when I sat up quickly but that went quickly’’ Tommy told him with a soft smile as he picked his own coffee up and shuffled slightly on the chair before bringing his other leg up in to Adam’s lap which had his arm hanging over it after placing his cup down.   
‘’You promise’’ He asked, the concern still in his voice as his hand ran over his good leg, the feeling sending shivers through Tommy’s body as he nodded softly.  
‘’I promise’’ He breathed out. ‘’why am I here and not home?’’ He asked before he watched the shy look move over his face as Adam turned away and looked down at Tommy’s legs, a hand lightly moving to trace over the cast.  
‘’You fell asleep in the car on the way home, I didn’t know where you lived and I wasn’t going to search your body for your phone in case you woke up and thought I was molesting you or something’’ Adam spoke out, a blush on his face as Tommy smiled, he was starting to like the shy side of Adam after that first night of meeting him in the club where he was nothing but dominate and in control. ‘’I didn’t just want to drive away until you woke up because you looked tired when we had left the hospital and I might of put down my contact details on the aftercare form which you didn’t fill in so if you were to get injured now or something bad happened to you it would be my ass being kicked’’ He gushed out, each word making his blush brighter before Tommy chuckled softly.   
‘’For the first thing, I wouldn’t off thought you were molesting me if I had woken up, I probably would’ve thought that you wanted to get with me again like the night in the club…which by the way was totally hot and fuck I’ve never enjoyed myself that much before and for two, that’s pretty sweet thank you’’ He told him with a soft smile as Adam glanced up at him, the shy smile on his face still.

He liked Adam

Inside he wanted to know him even more than he already did.

Inside, he didn’t want to leave.

Settling back in to the chair more, Adam glanced over at the indigo haired man, his brown eyes closed and rested back against the back of the chair as he basked in the sunlight which was filling out over the backyard.  The soft shadows of bruises were starting to fade a little against his pale skin and it made him smile softly knowing that Tommy was starting to get over the worst of the attack but at the same time he felt like it was his fault slightly for making him seem so easy to other people as he thought back to everything which they had done within the club’s rooms and hallways, the way they chased each other through the place.   
‘’Are you okay?’’ Blinking softly, Adam realized that Tommy had opened his eyes and lifted his head slightly to look towards him, a soft blush on his face as he nodded and looked away again,   
‘’Im fine, just thinking a few things over’’ He admitted before sliding his hand over Tommy’s good leg and softly squeezed it as he leaned forward and picked his cup up again to finish his drink off.   
‘’You think it’s your fault don’t you?’’ Choking on the coffee in his mouth, Adam wiped the small dribble which rolled down his chin away with his thumb before he turned to look at Tommy, ‘’sexy’’ He winked out before Adam laughed slightly, ‘’but seriously, you think its your fault that I got attacked don’t you, you have that sort of look on your face when you think about things to do with yourself and others around you’’ Tommy spoke out as Adam shrugged slightly.   
‘’Kind off’’ Adam admitted softly before he made a small ‘oomph’ sound as Tommy kicked his foot in to his stomach lightly.   
‘’Well stop it because it isn’t your fault okay’’ Tommy spoke out as Adam rubbed his stomach and looked back up at him, the argument clear on his tongue before it faded away as he took in the look on Tommy’s face, the whole softness behind it making him believe that it wasn’t his fault.  
‘’I feel like it is because of the chase’’ He told Tommy as he sighed.   
‘’It isn’t Adam okay, after everything we done, I had a few drinks, flirted with a few guys and teased them but the whole time I was trying to find you again, I can’t believe im admitting this to you of all people, but you were right, I was the one going looking for you again and if my attack never of happened then I was dragging Dave out that night to go to the club again in hope that you would be there’’ Tommy spoke out and Adam watched as a bright blush formed over his cheeks, his brown eyes down on the hands in his lap as he picked at the chipped nail polish on his finger nails.  
‘’I stayed for a while afterwards but then I left because I wanted you but I didn’t know you and that scared me a lot’’ Adam admitted with a small breath which had Tommy looking up at him with a small smile before he pulled his leg off Adam’s lap and carefully moved on to the bench where he was sat and laid back so his head was resting n his lap and his casted leg up on the bench’s arm as Adam let his arm lay against his chest softly.   
‘’Do you still want me now you know me?’’Tommy asked him with a smile as he rested his hand over Adam’s,   
‘’More than anything in the world, you’re an amazing person and you make me happy on the inside, before that night in the club I always felt empty but you filled that space’’ Adam told him as their eyes met and he watched the large shine appear in the brown ones below him.   
‘’Then you can have me, you make me feel safe, you’re gentle even with my constant stubborn ways and you came to my rescue and pretty much saved my life, you’re my knight in shining armor to protect me for eternity’’ Tommy spoke out as Adam smiled softly,   
‘’That was corny but I like it’’ Adam whispered as he ducked down and brushed his lips across the cats.   
‘’Get used to it Alice’’ Tommy breathed out against Adam’s lips as he lifted a hand up and slipped around the back of Adam’s neck as they shared their lost counted but first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on LJ  
> http://ambereyedlover.livejournal.com/


End file.
